


His Green Eyed Innocent

by Adylen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dom/sub, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Innocent Harry, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adylen/pseuds/Adylen
Summary: Draco meets Harry before Hogwarts, and in the process discovers a connection between him and his green eyed boy. Even without knowing the depth, Draco knows that Harrison is now his to protect. No matter the challenge and how big, be is determined to keep his boy safe.





	1. Their Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want it to be known that I am terrible at spelling and grammar. I will proof read before posting but I will miss things. You are welcome to let me know or let it slide. Also, I am busy so I cannot tell you when updates will be but I have about 9 chapters written so you will defiantly get those! Please enjoy!

Draco walked through Diagon Alley, excitement filling his veins. He was finally old enough to attend Hogwarts, He was actually a year older than the other first years, but that was because he had a late birthday, and his mother wanted him to get ahead instead of behind. It wouldn't due to intelligence, he would be turning twelve the first week of school, it was due to his age. Both of his parents knew Hogwarts would be a breeze for him, and they were not worried about how he would do. He would make the Malfoy name proud. 

Draco walked through the streets looking to find a shop that he needed to go into. He had been to Diagon Alley before, but now that he was here fro Hogwarts reasons, the ally seemed bigger and more purposeful. His parent were a ways behind him, trusting him to not go to far. It was then that he saw the small black head that was staring at the building, looking confused and scared. 

Draco stopped moving and watched the boy for a minute. He was glancing at the paper in his hands, then look around him. He was obviously lost and Draco couldn't help but feel like he needed to help this boy. He normally kept to himself, never sure if the people talking to him wanted to be friends with him or his name. He tended to come off as cruel, but he was really just unsure, and he was only 12, he didn't want to get hurt. 

Looking at this small boy through, tugged at his heart. He couldn't have been taller than 4’5, which made him about 7 inches shorted that Draco. He looked to be about 8 years old. He had crazy black curls pouring out of his head and bright green eyes that Draco knew could stare into his soul if the boy looked directly at him. He was dressed in rags that looked to be 6 sizes too big on him, the shirt looking like a dress. Draco noted that the normal Malfoy scorn didn't arrive when he looked at the boy. He only felt the desire to make the sad look on his face disappear. 

He felt his feet moving without him telling them too, and his mouth opening to say something before he could stop it. 

“Are you ok, do you need any help?” The boy whipped around to look at Draco, noticing him for the first time. He looked shocked that someone was speaking to him, and Draco felt his stomach cramp, but he wasn't sure why. The boy didn't answer him, but Draco couldn't get himself to walk away, so he said. “My name is Draco, and I have been here many times. I can help you if you need, I have some extra time on my hands.

That wasn't really true, he needed to be purchasing his school supplies and his parent wouldn't want to spend all day here. But he still couldn't get his mouth to take back the offer. He needed to help this boy, make him feel better. The boy took another few moments and then responded with. 

“I don't know what I am doing, I need to get this stuff but I don't know where or how.” He held out the paper he was holding and Draco took it from him gently. He got excited when looking at it, because he had a matching list in his pocket. 

“You are going to be a first year at Hogwarts? I am also going this year, I have to get all this stuff also, you are welcome to come with me.” The boy eyes lit up and he nodded quickly.

“I have never been here before, and I don't know very much about magic. Any help you wouldn't mind giving me would be great” He seemed to deflate a little then. “But you don't have to if you have other things to do. I am sure you are very busy, you don't have to babysit me.” He frowned and when to walk away. Draco grabbed his shoulder, and both of them froze when the boy flinched hard. Draco didn't mean to grab him, but his heart panicked when he said he was going to leave. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But it really is no problem, I would very much like to get to know you before going to Hogwarts, I was nervous I wouldn't know anyone. Now that you and I met, I know that I won't be alone.” the boy turned back to Draco and said.

“Really, cause I don't want to be alone either. I know that I won't know anyone or understand anything.” Draco smiled big at the boy and the boy gave a little smile back. Draco didn't regret lying about being nervous. He knew plenty of people going to Hogwarts, and even if he didn't he wouldn't care. He was a Malfoy, he didn't need anyone to succeed. But he knew that it would make this shy, insecure boy feel better, and for some reason that made Draco happy. Draco stuck his hand out and said. 

“I know I already said this, but I am Draco, Draco Malfoy. It is very nice to meet you and I am excited to get to you better.” The boy smiled back and gently placed his hand in Draco's. His hand was soft, and Draco found himself wishing that he would be able to keep holding it when then were done shaking. 

“My name is Harrison, and I am also excited to get to know you.” they grinned at each other and dropped their hands. 

“My parents are a little bit behind me, but we were planning on going to get our books first, how does that sound?” Harrison nodded. He responded that he would follow Draco to get everything they needed. They waited there until Draco's parents caught up and Draco introduced them to his new friend Harrison. His mother took one look at the boy and gasped. 

“You’re Harry Potter, are you attending Hogwarts this year?” the boy nodded and said. 

“My name is Harry Potter, but I have always liked Harrison more. Not many people call me that. But Draco has been to nice I would like it if you all did.” Draco’s parents, Lucius and Narcissa, both looked at Harry. They hadn't seen the boy sense he had been a baby. When that night happened, and he supposedly killed the dark lord, he had disappeared and nobody knew where he had gone. They shared a glance, unsure if this boy had grown up with wizards, or if he even knew what had happened that night, how he got that scar on his head. 

At this point Draco and Harrison were starting to worry, when adults are quiet bad things tend to happen. They both thought they would tell the boys they couldn't be friends. Draco felt himself edging in front of Harrison just a little bit, ready to defend him against even his parents. He had been shocked when his parents had said Harrison was Harry Potter. Of course he knew how that was, everyone did, except, it seemed, Harry himself. Draco got over it quickly, not caring that his new friend was famous, that just meant that he would have to work heard to protect the boy at school. It also made him realize that him and Harrison were a lot a like. People were always trying to talk to him because he was a Malfoy, and no doubt people would do the same to Harrison. Only Harrison would know that they were trying to use him. It was obvious that he didn't grown up around magic and seemed innocent. He would understand that people only wanted to talk to him because he was Harry Potter. He would want to be just Harrison, but Draco knew that might not be possible. He swore to himself then that no matter what, he would not let Harrison be hurt. He knew how this world worked, and would help Harrison navigate it.

He wondered briefly why he was so attached to his boy he met only 10 minutes ago, but he quickly pushed that out of his head. He grew up around magic, he knew that sometimes things couldn't be explained and he wasn't going to question what felt so right.

“I met Harrison a few moments ago, and he is going to be a first year also. He looks a little lost so I invited him to join us in shopping today. I hope that's ok” his parents smiled a little at the haughty, Malfoy look there son gave them, daring them to say Harrison couldn't come with them. They both smiled at him, knowing that they wouldn't be able to say no. And looking at the bright eyes on the boy them knew that no matter what had happened that night 11 years ago, it was not this boys fault. They knew they would support Draco in helping this shy child adjust to their world, and keeping the people looking to use him away from him. They nodded at the children, and Draco gave Harrison a soft smile. They begin walking towards their first shop, ready to show Harrison a whole new world.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to eat and Harrison reveals how he got to Diagon Ally in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two, I hope you enjoy!

“They had made it through half of the school shopping when Draco heard Harrison's stomach growl. He blushed and Draco smiled. He looked at his parents and said. 

“Harrison is hungry, can we stop to get some lunch.” They both nodded and Harrison smiled, but looked nervous all the same. Draco let his parent walk ahead and leaned down to whisper to Harrison. 

“What's wrong.” Harrison blushed harder and said. 

“I don't think I have enough money to buy lunch, I was given enough to get school supplies but not much else. I'm so sorry Draco, you can go ahead, I don't want you to be hungry.” Draco looked at him, confused. Why didn't he have enough money, and for that matter why was here alone anyway.  
“Harrison, haven't you been to Gringotts, the Potters were rich. Surely you have inheritance you can use to get school supplies and whatever you want.” Harrison looked confused, showing Draco he didn't know what he was talking about. Draco sighed and said. “Ok Harrison, here is what going to happen. My parents are going to buy both of us lunch, and you are going to tell me how you got here and who gave you money. We will go from there, ok?” Harrison nodded, but still didn't look sure about him paying for lunch. Draco rescued him that they were rich and didn't have to worry about buying someone lunch. Harrison nodded after that and followed Draco into a restaurant. They sat down and he let Draco order for him and then when Draco promoted he told the Malfoy's how he got to Diagon Alley.

***  
Harrison was shocked to see the large man standing at the door of his house. His uncle was yelling about freaks, as he always was, but Harrison focus was on the man in front of him. He was at least 7 feet tall, and wouldn't fit through the doorway. He had a long black beard that look up about seventy-five percent of his face. His coat fell down to his knees and his face held a smile meant to put first years at ease. Harrison didn't know what to do, but he knew if he didn't do something soon his uncle would start hitting, and it was very difficult to get him to stop when he started that. The giant started to rumble about magic and and a place called Hogwarts. Harrison only picked up about twenty-five percent of the conversation. After about five minutes is uncle pushed him out the door and told him to go be a freak elsewhere. Harrison looked at the giant nervous and followed him as he walked to the bus stop. 

“So Harry are you excited about joining Hogwarts.” Harrison shrugged and said. 

“I like to go by Harrison, and I don't know what that is sir.” The giant looked shocked and said. 

“You don't know what Hogwarts is, next you will be telling me you don't know who Albus Dumbledore is! And calling you Harrison just won't do, you are the boy-who-lived. You are Harry Potter, so none of this Harrison business.” Harrison frowned at not being able to be called his perfired name. And just let the giant, who he found out name was Hagrid, ramble about Hogwarts and apparently the greatest man ever Albus Dumbledore. When the bus stopped they got off and walked to a pub called “The Leaky Cauldron” and walked right in. Hagrid made some comment about his name being Harry Potter and everyone swamped him, talking about things he did not understand. Someone called You-Know-Who seemed to be the main topic. He didn't ask any questions and just nodded when people tried to talk to him. He started to get overwhelmed with everyone touching him, not a fan of people getting so close. Eventually he broke away and Hagrid led him to a brick wall. He watched in shock as the wall opened up and he walked through the archway. That is where Hagrid stopped and said.

“Ok Harry, the headmaster gave me this for you.” he handed Harrison a letter with a list of supplies to buy. “And also he said you were to be give this money. He has made sure you have enough to get everything you need, but you might have to get things second hand. But that shouldn't be a problem right.” Hagrid looked at him weird and Harrison just nodded quickly. Hagrid nodded and said. “Ok good, well I have some things to do while I am here. Get your shopping done and meet me back here in 4 hours and I will take you home.” without waiting for Harrison to respond he turned and walk away. Harrison had no clue what to do from there, and he stood there for a good half hour before Draco happened to find him.

***  
The Malfoys look surprised at Harrison tale. Of course he left out certain details, like the fact that his uncle calls him a freak and would have hit him. He just said that he left home. They were surprised by the fact that he didn't know that he had a vault at Gringotts, and that it was probably full of gold that was meant for him to use. Lucius tried to explain to Harrison that his family would have left him a lot of money, but he didn't seem to understand. He didn't believe that he had a family, or that his family would have loved him enough to leave him money. He didn't understand why everyone seemed to know who he was. Why did Draco just know that the Potters were rich. And why was he so drawn to Draco when he had just meet him. He was normally wary of strangers, but he felt as easy with Draco, and with his family. WIth all that in mind they decided that there next stop would be the bank, and Harrison would get a key for his vault.


	3. Banking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and the Malfoy's visit Gringotts and well as the wand shop. Everyone realizes what is happening except the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this chapter is a little longer than the first two. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

They walked down the street and smiled when Harrion's gasped at the sight the Gringotts that made. They had all seen it before, but were surprised that Harrison found it so magical. He wasn't used to it, and Draco found it refreshing to see someone so happy to be around magic. Draco was very wise for his age, he had to be to not be taken advantage of on a daily basis. They walked into the bank and Harrison’s happiness vanished when he saw the goblins. He looked scared, and Draco knew he hadn't seen them before. Without growing up with them Draco knew they must make a terrifying sight for a child Harrison's age. He carefully stepped in front of Harrison and lightly brushed his hand to remind him he was there. Harrison smiled slightly at Draco and they kept walking. Lucius said to one of the goblins.

“Hello, we are looking to get Harrison a key to his vault. We will need a blood test to prove who he is and then we will want to be going down to his vault.” The goblin nodded and gestured for them to follow. Harrison relaxed a little, understanding that they would not hurt him no matter how they looked. They entered a little room and everyone had a seat. Draco made sure Harrison was in between him and his parents in case he needed Draco for anything. The goblin pulled out a small dagger Draco knew would be used for the blood test and Harrison tensed up next to him. Draco put his hand on top of Harrison and whispered to him.

“Its ok, he is just going to cut your hand to prove who you are, it will only hurt for a second.” Harrison nodded and allowed the goblin to prick his finger. He placed the blood on a paper and after a second the paper said. 

“Harrison James Potter” It said some other information about Harrison but Draco didn't want to read it without Harrison's permission so he looked away and let him skim the rest. The goblin, Griphook, nodded and said he would be right back with Harrison new key. Draco took this time to explain to Harrion's how the vault ride would go, knowing he would be scared if he didn’t know what to expect.

“Harrison, we will be taking a cart down to the vaults. It will be like a roller coaster. It will be fast and kinda dark but I swear you will be safe, and if you want you can hold my hand.” Harrison nodded and smiled at Draco, knowing that if he held on to Draco he would be ok. Harrison wondered briefly why he trusted Draco so much, but immediately pushed it aside. He knew Draco would take care of him, it didn't matter how he knew it, he just did. His parents looked shocked, Never having seen Draco be this nice to someone other than family. He was normally the lead boy of his group, the one who was cool and untouchable. They had a feeling that would change this year, and it would change thanks to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Griphook came back and they all stood to follow him to the carts. When they settled in Harrison grabbed Draco's hand, hoping he meant it when he said he could hold his hand. Draco smiled at him, letting him know that it was ok. They took the fast cart all the way down until finally it stopped and hey all climbed out. Harrison didn't let go of Draco's hand, actually tensing at the bigger drops, and then allowing him to lead him to the vault. When Griphook opened the vault, Harrison gasped. The large cave looking vault was full of gold. All the way up to the very tall ceiling and Harrison wondered how someone would get it down. Draco smiled at him and said. 

“It is all yours Harrison, why don't you take some and you can get yourself some unused school supplies with your own money.” Harrison nodded and then said. 

“Draco, will you help me. I don't know how much I will need.” Draco smiled and nodded. He helped Harrison gather what he would need and then Harrison grabbed a little more and tried to give it to Narcissa and Lucius. “For lunch” he said. They both shook their heads, shocked that a boy this young would think he had to pay them back, and said. 

“We bought you lunch because we like you, and because we know you will become family very soon. Please don't think that you have to pay us back.” Harrison nodded, looking shocked and put the money back. They all left the vault and took the cart back to the surface. With a meaningful thank you to Griphook from Harrison, they all left and continued to shop for school supplies.   
They bought the rest of the stuff they needed quickly and soon they were heading to get wands. Ollivander was in the shop, and smiled when the boys walked in. Harrison looked nervous, but he really hadn't stopped looking nervous sense they had arrived. Draco stepped in front of him and started trying wands first. It only took his about 10 minutes to find the wand that choose him. 10”, Hawthorn, unicorn hair. Draco smiled and showed it to Harrison, who smiled back and bravely stopped up to the counter to try his wands. Ollivander looked shocked when he saw the boy. 

“Harry Potter, I knew I would be seeing you soon.” Draco bristled at the use of Harrison abbreviated name, but knew it wasn't his place to object. “Lets see what I have for you.” he continued. Harrison tried wand after wand but after 30 minutes one had yet to choose. He looked close to tears, doubting that any want would pick a freak like him. Finally Harrison picked up a wand and knew it was right. It felt warm in his hand and glowed a bright yellow when he held it. He smiled big at Draco and Draco smiled back. Ollivander made a noise and Harrison looked back at him to see what was wrong. The man had a uncomfortable smile on his face. 

“Curious, very curious. This wand has a brother Harry. And the wizard who held it, he did incredible things, terrible but incredible. He is the one that gave you that scar.” Harrison gasped in fear and Draco had enough of the old man filling Harrison's head with lies about something he knew something about. 

“Nothing he did was incredible, he murder people and hurt Harrison. Don't talk about things you don't understand.” Ollivander took a step backwards, shivering at the murderous look in Draco's eyes. 

“It is also curious that the wand that Mr. Potter has chosen has a partner, the one in your hand Mr. Malfoy. You two will be strong. Pay attention in school, the knowledge you will receive will help you to build your connection.” With that they paid for the wands quickly and he disappeared quickly into the back of the store. 

They left quickly after that and the adults shared a glance. They boys didn't seem to think anything of the wand maker's words, but they knew better. Inheritances aren't talked about with children, but the existed. Draco birthday was coming up, and they now know that he would receive something. Him and Harrison would be strong, that was clear. They would have to watch them, make sure that nothing would hurt them. They pushed it from there minds for now, knowing it was not the time to address it. 

They left, and after the wand shop they only had one more stop to make, and he just knew that Harrison was going to love it. They had to pick out familiars. They walked into the pet shop and Harrison looked around, thrilled to be surrounded by the only things that hadn't hurt him growing up; Animals. They walked around for a little while before they both settled on owls. Harrison with a snow white one he named Hedwig, and Draco decided on Loki for his. They were about to leave when Harrison heard something calling from the back of the shop. He pulled away and walked to the noise, Draco following him confused. Harrison found a small red and black snake. He hissed, and Harrison understood.

“Want to get out of here, its closed, and tight. Want sun, want grass.” Harrison felt bad and hissed back.

“I'm sorry you are alone in here, I can take you home if you want. As long as you swear not to hurt me, or Draco. I really like Draco.” The snake looked surprised and then hissed back.

“A speaker! I would very much like for you to take me home. I swear I will not hurt anyone you love. I would enjoy living with a speaker.” Harrison nodded and reached into the cage, flinched when Draco grabbed his hand away. Harrison looked up surprised and Draco said. 

“Harrison what are you doing, the hissing and now you try to touch him. He could hurt you!” Harrison shook his head and said. 

“No, we talked. He won't hurt me or you. I am going to take him home and bring him to Hogwarts with me. He's lonely in there.” Draco looked at Harrison in shock. He must be a parseltongue. Draco just nodded and allowed Harrison to cup the little snake in his hands as he hissed to him again. They bought the snake and went outside to meet Draco's parents. It was time for Harrison to be heading home.  
Draco pulled him into a hug, ignoring the flinch and said. 

“I will see you at the train station, ok. It's only a week away and then we will get to go to Hogwarts.” Harrison nodded and smiled. 

“I will miss you Draco, thank you for being so nice to me. I really enjoyed spending the day with you.” with that Draco found himself watching as Harrison was taken away by the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Draco didn't like the way he was feeling, he didn't like that he was being forced to allow Harry to leave him. He felt his parents hands on his back and knew it was only a week. It would be here before he knew it and he would be back with Harrison. It would be a long week, but he would make it.


	4. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harrison reunite and are thrilled to see each other. A certain red headed boy tries to stick his nose where it doesn't belong and Harrison has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am on vacation right now so I have lots of time to update. I bet it will slow down when I have to go back to school. Just a warning. Enjoy the train ride!

The week did not pass quickly, it dragged by. Draco spend the week reading up on what he should know before going into school even though he knew most of it already. He needed something to do besides think about Harrison. He tried, he really did, but his every thought was about him. Was he eating enough, was he warm enough, was he happy. Basic things, normal things he worried about. So when a week finally passed, Draco and raced ahead of his family to get to the platform. He was early, but there was no way he could miss Harrison now.

He waited, and waited. With ten minutes till the train left he started to get nervous. It was five minutes left when he finally saw Harrison, with the Weasley's. He looked nervous, scared. Draco knew he wouldn't say anything, even if he was unhappy. Draco didn't like the idea that the Weasley’s were making him uncomfortable, they tended to steamroll right over anyone they wanted. They were loud and brash, together they were a force that was hard to overcome. Draco made his way over and tapped Harrison on the shoulder. 

“Fancy seeing you hear.” Harrison turned around and grinned. He surprised Draco when he hugged him and said.

“Draco! I missed you. I'm so happy you are here. I have been so lost again.” Draco chucked at him and helped him lift his trunk to get it on the train. They left the Weasley boy behind, not notice the steam threatening to come out of his ears. Nobody blew Ron off, especially not a Death Eater.

They found a empty compartment and Draco put their trunks in the above storage then sat down next to Harrison. 

“How was your week Harrison, I was worried about you. But you know, I can't tell you why.” Harrison smiled and said.

“It was ok, and I missed you so much. I'm not used to people being nice to me, I missed it after you left.” Draco grinned and leaned over to kiss the top of Harrison's head. He didn't like that nobody was nice to Harrison, but he could be nice enough for everyone. Harrison had actually had a terrible week. He had not been able to read his books because he uncle took them away the second he got home, so he didn't know anything about the classes he had to go to. He was locked in his cupboard almost the whole week. He was starving right now due to being starved almost all week. He wasn't going to tell Draco that trough, not wanting to give Draco any reason to leave him. He was going to try his best to keep Draco from finding out what a freak he was. 

“I will always be nice to you Harrison, you can always trust me.” Harrison grinned back and was about to respond when the door of the compartment opened, revealing a red headed boy that Draco was not happy to see. He walked himself into the compartment, ignoring the looks on the boys faces. Draco looking pissed, Harrison looking confused and nervous. Harrison remembered the boy who helped him get on the platform. He was happy that he had been there, but the boy hadn't even let Harrison talk. He had immediately started talking about himself and how cool he was, his voice had done weird things to Harrison who immediately wanted to do whatever Ron said. It made him uncomfortable, because he knew he didn't really want to obey Ron. He reminded him of his cousin, and Harrison didn't like his cousin. He sat himself down and said. 

“Hello mate, I wanted to continue our conversation, as I said my name is Ron Weasley, and you are.” Harrison felt the draw to respond but before he could Draco went to introduce himself, but Ron cut him off when he saw Draco open his mouth.

“Not you Death Eater, I know you who you are Malfoy. Hard not to with those features. I meant the black headed cutie next to you.” Ron winked at Harrison and Draco had to fight the growl in his throat. Something about Ron looking at Harrison bothered him, it wasn't right. Harrison looked at Draco, unsure. Draco just nodded at him, wanting Harrison to form his own opinions about about people.

“My name is Harrison, Harrison Potter.” Ron eyes got large, but it looked fake, and Draco knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth was going to be bogus. 

“Harry Potter you mean, the Boy-Who-Lived! What luck I helped you onto the train. I knew the two of us would hit it off right away and we will be best mates!” Harrison looked unsure still, but didn't feel like he could turn down friends. 

“Um, yea, I didn't know how to get on the train. So thank you.” Ron nodded, looking proud of himself. Draco still didn't like it, and not just because of the feud between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. Something was wrong here, Draco would bet anything that it hadn't been a coincidence that Ron had been there to help Harrison onto the train. Draco refused to allow this weasel to hurt his boy. 

“So what house are you hoping to be placed in. I know I will be Gryffindor. It's the best house after all, brave as lions, and all the good wizards are in that house. Unlike Slytherin, they are the evil wizards, you don't want to end up in the house mate. The Death Eater here will probably end up in that house.” Draco felt his temper flare again, but before he could respond the door opened again and in came a bushy haired witch. 

“Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost him.” Harrison looked concerned about the poor boy and his frog, but Ron snorted and said. 

“He brought a toad to Hogwarts. That's weird, and who are you?” The witch came in and sat herself down next to Ron and Draco felt his mood plummet more, and Harrison felt his nerves worsen. He leaned closer to Draco, remembering how happy he had been when it had just been him and Draco. He didn't like all these people.

“My name is Hermione Granger, and who might you be?” Ron put on a haughty smile and said. 

“My name is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. I sure you know who that is. Don't worry about the blond git, I don't even know why he is still here.” Ron shot Draco a glare and he glared back. He wanted to leave, but he wouldn't leave Harrison. He shot Draco a concerned, worried look and Draco responded with a small smile just for Harrison. 

“Wow, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you! I know we are going to be great friends.” Harrison smiled a little, but then said.

“I actually like to be called Harrison, if you don't mind.” both Ron and Hermione's faces scrunched up. 

“Harrison? But you are Harry Potter, why would you not want to be called Harry. Harrison is a lame name anyway.” Harrison felt him shrink under the red headed boys gruff response, he felt a pull in his stomach. He then nodded and laughed a little. 

“Yea I guess you are right, I don't know what I was thinking.” Draco grabbed his hand, having enough.

“I think Harrison is a great name, and you shouldn't feel bad for wanting to be called your full name.” Harrison gave him a small smile, the pull vanishing, but the smile left after Ron responded with a snort.

“Well if the Death Eater thinks it's good name you now its bad. Don't listen to him Harry.” Hermione's giggled next to him, but Harrison was confused. He turned to Draco and asked softly. 

“What is a Death Eater?” Draco sighed but before he could answer Ron busted in again and said.

“They are the followers of the most evil wizard to ever exist. He’s is the one you killed when you were just a baby, he gave you that scar and killed your parents. And the Malfoy's were one of his most loyal followers. You don't want to be friends with him.” Hermione nodded but Harrison face fell. Draco felt his hands start to sweat, he didn't know what he would do if Harrison hated him because of this. They didn't understand, what had happened. And none of them were there, so how could they know what had happened. His heart sank when Harrison pulled his hand away and straightened his spine. His words put Draco back at ease though.

“I don't believe you. Draco has been very nice to me, and even though you have said very mean things to him he has been nice. I think you guys are mean.” Harrison then grabbed Draco's hand again and tried to hide behind him, grimacing as if in pain by his moment of independence. Draco held Harrison hand and angled his body so that Harrison would feel protected behind him. He wouldn't let anything hurt his boy, not even some nasty words. Ron looked surprised but then said.

“Listen here mate, you don't really understand the wizarding world, I get that. I'm just trying to help you. I don't want you making friends with the wrong type.” Harrison respond in a soft voice.

“I think I can decide that for myself.” Ron sneered and stood up.

“Fine, let me know when you come to your senses.” Then him and Hermione walked out, both with haughty experiences on there faces. Draco turned around and hugged Harrison to his chest. 

“Thank you for defending me Harrison. I swear what they said is not how it went down. Nobody really knows what happened, just don't let what people say about me and my family affect how you think of me. I swear I will keep you safe. Also, not all Slytherins are bad. Some are, but bad wizards come from all the houses not just Slytherin.” Harrison nodded and said.

“I believe you, and you have been so nice to me I will not let people make me hate you. And I just want to be with you, whatever house that means.” Draco smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“I'm glad, but I want you to know that even if you are not put in Slytherin, because I will probably be in Slytherin, I will still look out for you and we will still be friends.” Harrison nodded and nestled closer into Draco's chest. He smiled and rubbed circles on his back. They would be at Hogwarts soon, and that would be a whole other bear.


	5. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years are sorted, the hat and Harrison have nice conversation and everyone is shocked by the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos and comments. I start school soon so I am not sure when things will be up but I have 15 chapters written so you will get at least that! Enjoy!

When they arrived they moved quickly. They left all there luggage, but Harrison took his snake, Orin, with him. Draco laughed when he saw the snake, not even knowing that Harrison had him with him. The little guy was snuggled in Harrison robes. The held hands and walked with the other first years to find a giant directing them where to go. Harrison gasped at the man he knew and pulled on Draco's robes. Draco nodded, knowing who the man was. Hagrid stopped them and said to Harrison.

“Harry! It's good to see you here.” When Harrison nodded hello Hagrid notice who he was holding hands with. “You best be careful with who you make friend with there Harry, you don't know a lot about this world and I would hate to see someone take advantage of you. Maybe you should go in that boat over there, with that red headed boy.” Harrison shook his head but Hagrid grabbed his robes and forced him into the boat with Ron and Hermione. Before Draco could follow the boat left. Harrison looked back at Draco with a panicked expression and Draco put his hands up, showing him that he had calm down, that he would see him at Hogwarts. Draco climbed in the next boat when sighed when it left. 

Harrison tried to take deep breaths as the boat traveled. He was scared of the water. He knew the boat was magic but it felt so unsteady. Harrison didn't know how to swim and he was terrified that he was going in. Draco wasn't with him, and he found himself not being able to stay calm. He looked back and saw Draco was looking at him, and that he was near. He was not near enough, but Harrison found himself able to calm down. It was then Ron started spewing about Draco. Harrison wanted to cover his ears but he couldn't, that would require him taking his hands off the handrails. 

They all made it to shore quickly and the second Draco stepped out of his boat Harrison ran to him and Draco pulled him in for a hug. He stroked his hair, whispering for him to calm down, that everything was ok.

“They said such mean things about you, and I couldn't find my voice to make them stop. I'm so sorry Draco I should have told them to stop.” Draco kept petting his hair. 

“Its ok Angel, I am used to people like that being mean. As long as they are not mean to you I won't have a problem with them. Are you ready to go inside.” He nodded and they followed the other first year inside. A professor told them about the sorting and the walked right into the great hall. Draco whispered to Harrison about how the sorting would go, and told him not to stress out about the hat. It was painless and would be over quickly. The first girl was called and she was sorted into Hufflepuff. The next Gryffindor. Then Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, flashing Harrison a smug smile that had him edging behind Draco. When Draco was called he gave Harrison hand a squeeze and walked up to the chair. The second the hat touched his head it yelled.

“SLYTHERIN.” The Slytherin table clapped and Draco made his way to sit down. Nobody was surprised. Two more people passed through, including Hermione who was placed in Gryffindor, and then Harrison was called. When the hat yelled out Harry Potter, Harrison's face scrunched up and he was disappointed it hadn't called his full name. Everyone around him gasped and looked surprised. The Boy-Who-Lived himself.

Harry made his way up, his face white as the hat was placed on his head, the brim covering his eyes. He jumped when the hat started speaking in his head.

“Well well, Harry Po- no Harrison Potter. I am sorry for not calling you your full name, the headmaster insisted you enjoyed Harry more. Now where to put you. You are brave, but after being beaten down so much I understand that the bravery is deep down. Maybe Gryffindor would be where you would shine.” Harrison felt his head shake.

“Please mister hat, I want to be with Draco. He is my best friend.” He felt the hat chuckle.

“He will be more than that one day dear Harrison. Very well, I will grant your wish. But you have to trust Draco, he will keep you safe from the people who maybe not be too happy about where you have been placed. You two have a connection that neither of you understand yet, but you will soon. Remember to take new events in stride and trust Draco ”

“Yes I swear I will, Draco will keep me safe, I can feel it.” Just when Draco was starting to worry about how long Harrions had been up on the stool, the hat yelled.

“SLYTHERIN.” The hall was quiet when Harrison took the hat off and ran to Draco, not even the Slytherins clapped for him. But Harrison didn't notice, too happy that he got to be with Draco. 

“I did it, I did it. The hat placed me here, we talked and he knows that you will keep me safe.” Draco smiled at him and said.

“The hat is smart then, have a seat and we will eat soon.” He nodded and climbed on the bench next to Draco, his short legs not even touching the ground. The boys didn't see the headmaster looking at them, or the look in eyes that was replacing his normal twinkle.

***   
The headmaster knew that Harry Potter was coming to school this year, and he knew that it was important that Harry know certain people and believe certain stories. He allowed the boy to live with his relatives for years, knowing what was happening because he needed to boy docile. He knew James blood flooded through his veins and needed to counteract that early before he was too rebellious. He needed Potter to be friends with his allies, like the Weasley's so he could keep a close eye on the boy. And he needed Potter to be placed in Gryffindor so they could fill his head with thoughts of dying like a martyr. 

Of course all his plans seemed to go wrong, and he sat at the head table, watching as Potter laughed at something the Malfoy heir said. His golden boy sorted into Slytherin. He would have to fix that, get the boy reported. All it would take was a compulsion charm and the boy would hate all Malfoy's. He would get him to stop calling himself Harrison also, it wouldn't do to have the boy called anything but Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

***  
Albus wasn't the only professor unhappy with the situation. Severus Snape was less than thrilled that his nemesis son was in his house. It was his job to take care of his snakes, but how could he take care of the boy who was pampered in a castle at home. He would not be dealing with the ego that Potter would surely have. His godson seemed to take a liking to the boy, and he didn't seem to keen on that either. Maybe he would have a talk with Draco and explain who this was, and how he couldn't be trusted.


	6. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headmaster makes himself known and Harrison loses himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, as always thank you for reading and sorry it had been a little while. School is always hectic. Enjoy!

After dinner, Harrison and Draco were stopped in the hall by Hagrid. 

“Well Harry, it seems the headmaster wants to meet you. Draco why don't you run along and I will make sure Harry gets to bed in a little while.” Harrison hand tightened in Draco grip and Draco slid in front of Harry.

“I think I will go with you.” Hagrid went to shake his head but Draco was already walking towards his office, knowing where it is. Harrison held Draco's hand tightly and when they arrived at the eagle Hagrid put a big hand on Draco's shoulder and pushed Harrison forward. Draco fought a growl when Harrison was almost pushed to the ground. He was too small to be able to withstand such a large man pushing him. 

“He just wants to see Harry now, Draco you can run along.” His tone suggest that if Draco tried to go up with Harrison, he would be stopped. So Draco just squeezed Harrison hand and said.

“I think I will wait here, so when Harrison is done I can walk him to the common room. I do know where it is after all.” Harrison looked nervous when Hagrid pulled him forward, but Draco smiled at him, calming him down a little. He needed to know that everything was going to be ok, and he knew that if Draco as smiling that it would be ok. Draco wouldn't let anything happen to him. Draco didn't feel the smile, he was worried about what the headmaster was going to say and do to his boy. But for some reason he knew that Harrison needed to know that he knew everything was going to be ok.  
Harrison went up the stairs and was soon sitting across from the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled at the boy, ready to change his mind about whatever the Malfoy boy had told him. 

“So Harry, I think something has gone wrong. You were never meant to be in Slytherin, so I will be having ou resorted to Gryffindor and we will get you in to your proper house.” Harrison's face fell and he shook his head quickly. 

“No I don't want to be resorted, I want to stay with Draco. Draco is going to keep me safe.” Dumbledore tried to cut in but Harrison would not let him. The headmaster sighed and he knew he would have to spell to boy into agreeing. He murmured out a spell and the boy fell quiet all of a sudden. The headmaster look at the still boy in front of him with shame. It was just too bad the the offspring of two great followers turned out to be this weak. Couldn't even withstand a Slytherin. He had really been hoping to get along with the boy. He sighed, that ship has sailed and truly he didn't mind having to control him. He smiled and spoke to Harrison. 

“Good, now you can listen like a good little boy. You will be switching to Gryffindor and you will be happy about it. You now hate Draco Malfoy and enjoy being friends with Ron Weasley. You also only want to be called Harry. Nod if you understand.” The boy nodded and the headmaster smiled and called Hagrid. He told the giant to walk the boy to the Gryffindor common room. When the boy was out of his sight he smiled, everything was back on schedule.

***  
Draco was waiting anxiously when he saw Harrison come back. He ran up to him and said.

“Harrison, are you ok. Are you ready to go to our common room.” He was shocked when Harrison's face sneered at him, much like Ron's did.

“My name is Harry, and I would never want to be in Slytherin, I don't want to be evil like you.” Draco as shocked, he had heard all this before but Harrison didn't even understand what that meant. Something was wrong and when Harrison went to turn away Draco reached out and grabbed his arm. Harrison stopped and gasped. He then slumped down, as if exhausted. He blinked a few time and then looked at Draco.

“Draco, how did I get here. What is going on.” He looked confused, and the innocent lilt was back to his voice. Draco knew immediately that whoever the Harrison was who had just been in front of his had not been his boy. Whatever the headmaster did to him, it made him different. But it seemed that touching Harrison had fixed the problem, and he didn't remember the cruel things he had just said to Draco. He wasn't mad, or course not, but he did need to figure out how to not allow that to happen again.

“I will tell you in a little while Harrison, why don't we get down the the common room so we can get to bed.” Harrison nodded, looking very sleepy all of a sudden and when Draco went to walk away the giant was there again to stop him. 

“Harry will be switching to Gryffindor, so why don't you go to your room.” Draco glared at the man and said.

“Harrison will not be switching, he said himself he wants to stay in Slytherin.” Hagrid look surprised when Harrison nodded and Draco hurried them away before the giant could try to stop him again. Harrison looked scared when Draco lead him into the dungeons, and he also started shivering at the cold. Draco pulled him close and wrapped his arm around him to keep him warm. He also started to speak to him to fill the silence. 

“Did you know that the mascot of Slytherins are a snake, so little orin will fit right in here. I am considered the Slytherin Prince, because of my father. It's just what people have always called me. And you can be my princess if you want. My Slytherin Princess.” Harrison smiled at that and nodded quickly. 

“I would really like to be your princess Draco, even if I am a boy.” Draco smiled, finally reaching the common room. He knocked, not knowing the password. When the door opened it was his uncle Sev on the other side. Draco smiled in greeting, but it left his face when he saw the glare aimed at his princess. Draco felt himself edging in front of Harrison while he said.

“Is something wrong Uncle Sev.” Severus eyes snapped away from Harrison, seeing his godson for the first time. He shook his head and moved them into the common room.

“I would like the room with Harrison Uncle, it would be great if we could be alone. I need to make sure he is ok.” Severus thought about it and then decided to agree. While he didn't want Draco around Potter, he decided he would let Potter annoy Draco so he didn't look like the bad guy when he had to separate them.

“I'm giving you two the same speech that I gave the other Slytherin's, We take care of each other. If you are having problems, solve them in private. I expect you to be united front in public. If you get into trouble make sure you don't get caught.” With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the common room. 

Draco pulled Harrison up the stairs and into a room that already had there names on the door. He walked in, and Harrison was happy to see there trunks were already there, with there names carved into the headboard over there separate beds. The beds look huge, and comfortable. Harrison was sad to think that he wouldn't be allowed to sleep in them. The closest did look bigger than normal through, so he still consider himself lucky.

“Ok Harrison, can you tell me what you remember about meeting with the headmaster, it's really important that I know.” Harrison's nodded and started talking.

“I went up to see him and he said he as going to have me resorted and I told him I didn't want to, that I needed to stay with you. Then i'm not sure what happened, it's all a blur until you grabbed my arm. I think I was happy to go to Gryffindor, but I wouldn't be happy to go to Gryffindor. What happened Draco?” big green eyes begged Draco to have the answer, and he did.

“Harrison, I am pretty sure the headmaster tired to spell you into wanting to leave Slytherin. You said some pretty mean things to me before I was able to touch you.” Harrison look horrified and tears sprang to his eyes. 

“Draco I was mean to you? I am so sorry. Please don't hate me! Please I won't do it again.” Tears poured down his face and Draco was quick to pull him into a hug.

“Its ok Harrison, I am happy you did it cause I knew something was wrong. Really its ok.” Draco spent the next few minutes trying to calm him down, only succeeding when he hugged him tighter and rubbed little circles on his back.

“Draco, why would he make me be mean to you. I love you.” Draco sucked in a breath, shocked that Harrison would love him so quickly. But when thinking about it, he loved Harrison too. He really did.

“I don't know Harrison how or why, but I love you too and I will do my very best to make sure he can't hurt you.” Harrison smiled and hugged him even tighter. “Ok, we have class tomorrow. Why don't we climb into bed and get some sleep so we are ready tomorrow.” Harrison nodded and both boys changed into pj’s and when Draco went to get into his bed, Harrison walked to the closet. 

“Harrison, what are you doing, get in bed.” He shook his head and said. 

“Beds are only for good boys, closets are for freaks.” Draco sucked in a shocked breath and got out of bed.

“Who told you that princess. You are not a freak, and you deserve the sleep in a bed.” Harrison shook his head, looking shocked that Draco thought of him that way. 

“No I sleep in there, and you sleep in the bed. Trust me this is how it is meant to work.” Draco shook his head and pulled Harrison over to the bed. 

“Nope, I don't care if that's how it works. You can sleep in this bed with me, and that way I can keep the bad rules away.” Harrison still didn't look sure, but let Draco pull him into bed. Draco pulled him close and the covers over bother of them. He rubbed Harrison's back until the tension was gone and both of the boys fell asleep quickly after that.


	7. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Draco start the day and make a new friend, and Draco finally talks to his Godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have finished this story and I will say the end is a little rushed but I really wanted to finish this story instead of leaving it unfinished. I will continue to post chapters as I correct them. I am hoping to maybe write a squeal, maybe. But I am really bad at timing so this story happened in about 4 days except for the first week. If I do another I will try to space things better so it is less fast. Also I moved Harrison birthday because I wanted to write about it and it wasn't convenient to leave it where it is. Ok thank you fro reading, please enjoy!!

Draco woke up first, Harrison needing the sleep. Draco smiled when he saw that Harrison was holding his arm tight. When Draco went to move Harrison wined and pulled Draco back down. Draco chuckled, causing Harrions to wake up. When the boy saw how he was clinging to Draco, he immediately let go and said quickly.

“Oh my gosh, im so sorry Draco. I didn't mean to climb all over you. I will sleep in the closet tomorrow.” Draco was quick to calm him down.

“No no Harrison, you will sleep with me. I love to cuddle with you and it is the best sleep I have had my entire life.” Harrison still looked unsure but nodded when Draco smiled. Draco wasn't lying, it was the best sleep he ever had. He was used to sleeping with one eyes open when he was anywhere that wasn't home. With Harrison here he also needed to make sure he was paying attention, but it seemed to come easier. It seemed like Harrison was able to calm him down enough that he was able to sleep and keep watch. 

Draco pulled them out of bed and moved to start getting ready. He laid out Harrison’s robes and then got his own. When Harrison was done dressing Draco looked him over and smiled at him. 

“You look great Harrison, and try not to be nervous about today you are going to do great and if anything happens I will be with you.” Harrison smiled shyly and blushed. He liked that Draco thought he looked good, even though he had never cared before. He was also happy that Draco knew he was nervous without Harrison having to tell him. He needed the extra reassurance and somehow Draco had known that too.

“Thank you Draco, I think you look great too.” Harrison blushed an even darker shade of red and Draco fought off his laugh. It was meant nicely, but Harrison would have taken it the wrong way, and Draco never wanted that. 

With both of them dressed Draco grabbed Harrison’s hand and they made the walk down to the great hall hand in hand. When they sat down, ignoring the other Slytherin around them, Draco helped Harrison get a good amount of food on his plate before helping himself to the buffet in front of him. 

“Hello, i'm Blaise Zabini. I am guess you are the Slytherin Prince I have heard so much about.” Draco gave a sharp nod, wanting to see how this new boy would handle his friend. He had heard of Zabini, there family's ran in the same circles. They had never meet before due to the parties being adults only. Draco knew many names of other Slythins but had never meet many of them before. Blaise turned to Harrison and said.

“And you must be the Boy-Who-Lived. I have to admit, you are not what I expected.” Draco when to snap at the man, but Harrison beat him too it.

“Well what did you expect?” He responded with a silly look on his face. Draco relaxed a little, as long as Harrison wasn't upset he would allow him to continue.

“I don't know, a large proud Gryffindor who wouldn't dream of slumming it with the Slytherin.” Harrison's face scrunched up and he said.

“I don't think I am slumming it, have you seen the beds! They are so big and soft. And I would never want to be anywhere Draco wasn't, and he said he wouldn't be Gryffindor. So I told that hat I wanted to be with Draco and he said ok and put me here. And I am not very proud, I like to stay quiet so nobody can see me.” Then he went back to eating and Draco and Blaise both look at him shocked. He told the hat where he wanted to go, they had never heard of that before. The hat decides, not the wizard. Draco smiled at his boy, he was going to do great things one day, and it was Draco's job to help him get there.

“This is Harrison, my Slytherin Princess.” Harrison paused eating to grin and then started eating again. Blaise chuckled and said.

“Well I guess you are ok Harrison, and I think we should be friends.” Harrison looked shocked and then nodded so hard he almost fell of the bench. As Draco steadied him, Harrison thought about how he really wanted to be his friend, unlike when Ron asked and he just agreed because he felt he had to.

“I would love to be your friend. Can I Draco, can I?” He turned to ask Draco, and Draco was already used to Harrison asking for his approval before agreeing to anything. Draco nodded and Harrison gave a happy yell. He then spent the rest of the meal asking Blaise random questions, like what his favorite color was, and what he liked to read. Blaise answered all his question with patience and a smile. Draco knew he would be a good friend to them, and would help keep Harrison safe. Not that Draco ever planned to not be there, but he had a feeling Blaise would end up being a big help. 

They receive their time tables from a grumpy looking Snape. When he arrived at the table with Draco and Harrison, he bent down and whispered into Draco's ear. 

“I would like to talk to you Draco, I think it is important you explain what is happening here.” Draco squinted at him. He thought his godfather would be on his side, but maybe not. He nodded and stood up.

“Harrison, I have to talk with Professor Snape quickly. Why don't you walk to class with Blaise and I will meet you there before it starts.” Harrison stopped eating.

“You are leaving me, what did I do. I swear I will fix it, I swear.” Draco's heart broke at the tears in the boys eyes. Draco sat back down and took Harrison's face in his hands. 

“I am not, and will never, leave you. I just need to talk with my Godfather. When I am done I will meet with you right away. You like Blaise, tell him about your summer and how we met and I will be back with you before you know it.” Harrison still look unsure, but after a second nodded. He knew he couldn't keep Draco with his at all times, even if he only felt safe with the other boy next to him it wasn't fair. Draco waited another second, and then kissed his forehead and stood up. He knew Harrison wasn't really ok with this and he was determined to get back to him as quickly as humanly possible. He followed his Godfather out of the great hall, fighting the urge to look back at Harrison. 

When they got to Snape's classroom he turned to the boy and immediately said. 

“Are you playing with Potter, because that is the only explanation I can think of that would make sense of why you are spending time with him.” Draco felt his temper flare.

“No I am not playing with him, I will not allow your hatred for his father to taint my feelings for him. He is a sweet, shy, unsure boy, and I will be taking care of him. I thought you would be able to help me, but if I am wrong I guess it is good that I know now.” When Snape sneered, Draco turned around and walked out of the room. He had to find Harrison, knowing that his boy was worried and stressed without him nearby.

Snape watched his Godson walk out of the room in shock. He had never heard Draco speak to him like that. He looked like a Malfoy, and Snape was left even more confused as to what was happening. He would have to talk to Draco's parents and see if they knew what was happening. Maybe Potter was controlling Draco somehow.

Draco left as quickly as he could. Looking at his time table he saw they had Inheritance first, when they would learn about the different creatures they might inherit when they grow older. It is not talked about with young children, wanting them to be young while they can it is not really a concern for them. Draco didn't know when it would happen, but he knew he would be learning about it now.


	8. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison misses Draco but at least he has Blaise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry its been so long. I got busy with classes just like I said I would. I will continue to be busy but I will get the story up. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a little short!

While Draco was talking to Snape, Harrison was panicking. It had only been a day but Harrison was already dependent on Draco, because if Draco left, he would have no one again. He knew he shouldn't have gotten used to having Draco around, staying alone was safer. He would never get his hopes up if he was alone. Draco should not be expected to take care of Harrison, because in Harrison mind, he wasnt worth it. He believe that he deserved to be in his uncle's home, and he knew when he went back they would remind him. 

Blaise saw Harrison panicking and knew he had to do something to help. He was already taken with the too small, shy, boy who sat in front of him. He had the same problem as Draco, not being able to make friends easily because of his family, but he could tell that Harrison was different. He was innocent, and he was kind. He didn't know who Blaise was, and if he had it would never occur to him to try to take advantage of their friendship. He leaned across the table and gently grabbed Harrison's hand, ignore the filch from the boy. Big, green eyes looked at him, filled with innocence, trust and panic. 

“Harrison, it will be ok. I will stay with you until Draco gets back, and i'm sure he will be back soon. He would never leave you.” Harrison bottom lip quivered.

“How do you know Blaise.” Blaise fought his frown as he thought about what to say. It was clear the Draco loved Harrison, but it was also clear that Harrison didn't know that. He wished Draco would come back, he didn't know how to deal with this. Harrison deserved to be loved, even with knowing him for so little time Blaise knew that Harrison deserved to be loved. He knew he could only do so much, Draco was Harrison's love, and he needed him. Blaise would do his best to help until Draco came back.

“I know because I can see it when I look at Draco. He won't let anything happen to you, and until he comes back you have me.” Harrison finally smiled a little, the tears gone. Blasie let out a sigh, it had worked, now he just needed to keep the boy happy until Draco came back and he was sure Harrison would be grinning the second he saw Draco.

They stayed at the table for a few minutes longer, Blaise attempting to get Harrison to eat a little more. He was so small, and because of the abuse he had suffered that the hands of the Dursleys, eating was hard for him. He didn't plan to tell Blaise or Draco that, he wouldn't give then any reason to think of him as the freak he knew he was.

Blasie stood up with Harrison and they walked together through the hallways to the inheritance classroom. It doubled as a Transfiguration for the upper years, but was used for the first years to teach them about their inheritance they may receive this year. They needed to know about it before it happened to them.

It only took them about five minutes to travel to the classroom, Blaise has also been to the school before due to his family so he was able to get them there faster than the other first years who were stumbling around on the stairs. When they arrived, first, then around seats in the middle of the class, Blaise on one side of Harrison and a empty seat on the other side from Draco. Harrison placed is books in the chair when Blaise told him to and smiled. Now Draco would have a seat, he had been worried that Draco wouldn't have a place to sit, or that he would have to sit away from Harrison. Him and Blaise made small talk for a few minutes but stopped and Harrison felt the books next to him shift. He whipped around, a big smile on his face, excited to see Draco again.

“I am so happy to see you you were gone forever!” He was going to say more, but when he turned it was not Draco taking the seat next to him, but Ron. Hermione proceeded to take the seat in front of him. Ron smirked and respond with.

“I knew we would be friends, thank you for saving a seat for me. You can send the snake away now, you don't need him. You are a lion now.” Harrison flinched and looked away from Ron. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want Ron around him, but he could tell him that. He wished again that Draco was with him. It was then he remembered he wasn't alone. He reached over and grabbed Blaise's hand, he didn't want to be alone with these people. Harrison shook his head, his lips not allowing him to speak. He wished Draco was here, Draco could speak for him, he was so good with words.

“I will not be going anywhere, and Harrison is still a snake. I also believe you are in my friends seat so I will ask you to move. He will be here soon and will want to sit next to his friend.” Ron snorted.

“No, he's a lion and we want to sit here. Harry, tell him you are in Gryffindor now, and you don't need them.” Harrison felt tears start to well up, he had to speak now, and he didn't know if he could do it. He somehow managed to force the air from his lungs.

“I-I am a s-s-snake.” Ron looked stunned, but Blaise felt proud. He had talked back, and even through he looked like he was going to throw up, he had still done it. But then Ron got angry.

“What did you do to him! He was happy yesterday to be in Gryffindor, are you turning him evil. You can't turn the Boy-Who-Lived evil!” Harrison started to panic more and slipped from his chair to sit under his desk. He didn't like the look on Ron's face, he looked like his aunt and uncle, and he didn't like that.   
Blaise was trying not to hit Ron, but knew he was going to have to do something. He couldn't allow Ron to hurt Harrison, physically or emotionally. Until Draco got back it was his job to make sure that Harrison was ok, and he was taking that job seriously. Blaise stood up and made sure that Harrison, even under the desk, was behind him and said

“Harrison is happy to be in Slytherin, and you will not make him feel back about that. He was sorted into Slytherin, he has friends in Slytherin, and he will stay in Slytherin as long as he wishes too. I will not allow you to take his choices away from him.” Ron sneered, but Harrison looked up with less panic on his face. Nobody, other than Draco, had ever stood up for him. He had expected Blaise to join in. At the best he expected Blasie to be indifferent . He was expecting to have to wait until Draco got back to have any relief. But here was Blaise, defending a freak like him.

“He will be whatever the headmaster says he will be, and the headmaster said he would be Gryffindor. Come on Harry, we are leaving.” Ron reached under the desk and pulled him out. Harrison tried to stop Ron but when Hermione pushed him from behind he was forced to follow Ron. Harrison shouted out and Balise made to go after them. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Blaise while Hermione pointed her at Harrison. Tears started to drip don Harrisons face, fear pulling at every part of his body. He felt himself wishing for his closet, it was the only place he had been even close to safe when he had been at home. It was then that Draco walked in the door.


	9. Broken Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns and has to fix a bad situation. Him and Harrison are about the find out some news that will explain a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is number two for the night, I figured why not I had to time to edit. This one is a little long than the last chapter but all my chapters are kinda short. I hope two together make up for it! Enjoy!

Draco was angry, he had needed his godfather to understand, and instead he got old grudges. He wanted to go smack some sense into him, but he had left Harrison alone for too long. Making sure his godfather understood would have to wait. Class was going to be starting soon and he was sure Harrison was worried that Draco wouldn't be there. He could almost feel the anxiety growing in Harrison and felt it lighting up in his chest too. His pace quickened and so did his heart. He needed to get to Harrison, he didn't know why, but he needed to make sure his boy, his princess was ok. 

He finally made it to the classroom, it having taken too long due to the fact that the castle was so big. Even though he knew where he was going, navigating the stairs can be tricky if the placement isn't in your favor. It didn't seem to be in his favor today. It too forever but he finally made it to the classroom and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He walked in the door and was greeted by the sight of his boy, with a wand pointed at him. He walked right up to Hermione and without thinking about it grabbed the wand right out of her hand. He broke it quickly and threw it away, ignoring the magically shock the wand gifted him. He then walked quickly to Ron and punch him in the face before Ron even knew what was happening. Draco did all of it before anyone else could react. 

Harrison cried out and threw himself at Draco, who caught him easily. He sat down against a wall and pulled Harrison into his lap. The boy broke down and cried into his shoulder while Draco whispered sweet words into his ear and rubbed circles on his back. 

“Its ok Harrison, i'm sorry I left you alone. I swear it won't happen again. Take deep breaths, you are going to be ok.” He kept up his matrum until Harrison sobs had slowed to sniffles. He looked past Harrison on his lap and saw that Ron and Hermione were in a corner nursing their eye and wand. They both looked angry and were whispering furiously to themselves but Draco didn't care, he would deal with it later and make sure none of it touched Harrison. He also saw Blaise hovering nearby. Draco wasn't sure what happened, but he would be asking Harrison, he was the only one involved he trusted to give him the real story. And even if it wasn't the real story, whatever Harrison told him would become truth. If it hurt Harrison this badly Draco would slay the imaginary.  
After his crying finished, Harrison sat tired in his arms. After a second he pulled Harrison away, ignoring his wine, and asked him.

“Harrison, can you tell me what happened, I need to know how to handle it.” Harrison looked nervous, almost scared, so Draco continued with, “I wont be angry with you, maybe others, but not you. I just need to know who hurt you.” He needed to make sure that it wasn't Blaise that hurt him. He left Harrison in Blaise's presence, and he needed to make sure that Blaise was safe. He didn't think his instances were that poor, but he needed to make sure. He also couldn't help but hope this wasn't his fault. It was already his fault because he left Harrison, but if he left him in the care of someone who hurt him he would never forgive himself. He was relieved when Harrison finally found the courage to speak. 

“Blaise walked me to class, and he talked to me so I didn't get sad that you were gone, because I was getting very sad. After we got here Ron sat in the seat I was saving for you. I saved it for you so you didn't have to sit alone and I didn’t have to sit alone. Not that I was alone, Blaise was with me. I didn't want him there but he kept saying I was Gryffindor, and that Blaise was bad. But when Ron sat down I got scared and hide under the desk. They pulled me out from under the desk and when Blaise tried to help they pointed their wands at us. I don't really know what they do but I was scared they were going to hurt me. What if I never got to see you again!” After that he hugged Draco tightly again and let out another loud sob. 

The class was looking at us now, but neither of them cared. Draco didn't care about anything other than Harrison and Harrison knew that Draco would keep him safe. It was then that Professor Mcgonagall walked in. She looked shocked at the disarray that her classroom was in. Sure she was a few minutes late, but it was only a few minutes. 

“Mr. Malfoy, what is happening here. Why is Potter on your lap, and why is Mr. Weasley bleeding.” Ron was the first to respond, whining as he spoke.

“Malfoy hit me! I was just talking to Harry, and he walked right up to me and punched me. I want his arrested! The Dementor's can have him. He broke Hermiones wand too.” She sighed, unsure about what was really happening. Harrison started crying again, scared by all the yelling. Draco sighed, knowing that yelling is a trigger and he needed to try to calm Harrison down so he could explain. 

“Ron was grabbing Harrison and had his wand pointed at Blaise, Hermione had her’s pointed at Harrison. That is why I broke her wand, thats why I hit Ron. I will not apologize, they were hurting Harrison, and I will keep him safe.” The professor frowned, Draco looked very serious, but was holding Harry so gently she wasn't sure what to think. 

“Draco, let Harry go so I can ask him what happened.” But Draco's hold just tightened, and Harrison wined when he heard they he had to be let go.

“I don't know if I can do that Professor.” She frowned.

“I must insist, I need to talk to him so I can figure out what happened here.” Draco frowned again.

“Professor i’m afraid I don't think I can let him go. My body won’t let me, not when he is this upset.” She sighed, unsure about what to make of this situation. The other students of the class were watching to see what would happen next, all they needed was a bowl of popcorn. She sighed again, guess day one of classes needed to be cancelled. 

“Alright, everyone except, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Zambian, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will leave. You will go to your common rooms and read chapter one of your Magical Creatures books. It will give you an overview on all the creatures and the inheritances you may receive sometime this year. Dismissed.” Nobody wanted to mess with her tone, and they all left quickly. Her harsh tone did cause Harrison to flinch into Draco though, and the boy had yet to show his face during any of this. 

Once everyone was gone, She walked up to Draco and Harrison and sat next to them in a chair. Draco stood up with Harrison and moved into a chair too. Harrison whined again when he moved but a little hush from Draco calmed him down again. 

“Now Draco, tell me why you cannot put Harry down.” Draco couldn't control the growl that slipped from his mouth. She looked surprised and Draco continued with.

“I'm sorry Professor, but he wants to be called Harrison. I do not like it when his wishes are denied. I can't seem to help myself. It is the same reason I can't let him go right now. I can feel how on edge he is and I need to help him.” She gasped a little, an idea in her head.

“Draco, when is it your birthday?” He frowned, unsure why that mattered right now.

“It is tomorrow, I think. I haven't really thought about it very much, I have been too preoccupied.” She sighed, again. Unsure of how to proceed. 

“Granger, Weasley, both of you go to your common room. I will speak to you in a little while. I need to speak to these three first.” They both nodded and with smirks they ran out of the room.

“Professor I take responsibility for what happened, I punched Ron and broke Hermione's wand it wasn't Harrison's fault.” She smiled now, knowing exactly what was happening.

“Its is ok Draco, neither of you are in trouble, and you either Blasie. Blaise why don't you go to your common room too, I have some things to explain to the boys and I will send them after you. I will award you 10 points for what i'm sure was bravery as you stood up for your friend.” Blaise nodded, but didn't leave the room until Draco nodded. 

At this point Harrison was falling asleep on Draco's lap, exhausted from the emotional toll this day has taken on his already. 

“What's wrong Professor?” She smiled.

“Nothing is wrong, but I need to explain inheritances to you both before what I believe will happen tomorrow on your birthday. And I know Mr. Potter's birthday is not much father, about a week right.” Harrison turned and nodded quickly, before turning back into Draco chest. 

“I will try to make it as easy to understand as I can, but I believe you both share a very special connection. And I believe that you will both be getting inheritances.”


	10. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some information and they figure out how to deal with the development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! A few things, sorry the updates are slow. I am busy, as im sure everyone is. Also I thought I mentioned it but I guess I didn't, I did change the birthdays. I am an impatient writer and didn't after I decided where I wanted to go with it I deiced to change them. Pls enjoy the new chapter even if it is short, but all of them have been short lol. Anyway, enjoy!

After her announcement, Harrison looked confused, and Draco looked worried. Neither knew what that really meant, but Draco knew that something was going to happen to his boy. He wanted to make sure that Harrison would be safe. 

“Please explain what that mean for us.” The Professor sighed, knowing this would be a hard thing for the young boys to understand. It was taught for whole year, but the boys would need to understand in one sitting.

“When people turn 12, they have the possibility of receiving a creature inheritance. There are many creatures you can get genes from, but that will have to be a later discussion. When you receive yours I will let you know what you have gotten.” Draco frowned

“How do you know that we will receive gene from another creature.” She sighed again, this was the hard part.

“The way you are treating Harr- Harrison, is inline with how a dominant would treat his mate. Creatures have mates, as in soulmates. They are destined to love each other and destined to take care of each other. There is most often a dominant paired with a submissive. The dominant is pushed by his creature to take care of the submissive and the submissive longs to be taken care of. I believe that you Draco, are Harrison dominate, and Harrison is your submissive.” Draco held his breath while he thought about it. He felt in his bones that this was true. Everything about what was being said made sense to him on a basic level. He did want to take care of Harrison, wanted to make sure he was always ok, always fed, always warm, always happy. Even in this moment he desired, needed to make sure that he   
was ok.

Harrison on the other hand was freaking out a little. Did this mean that Draco controlled him, when thinking about it he probably would not mind very much. Draco had been very nice to him this whole time. He took good care of Harrison. But Harrison worried about when Draco stopped being nice. He wanted him to stay nice. What if this ruined everything. Harrison clutched closer to Draco, not wanting to let go.

“Harrison, whats wrong, how do you feel about this.” Harrison whimpered and said.

“I don't want you to be mean, I don't really care if you control me, but I don't want you to turn mean.” Before Draco could respond Mcgonagall said.

“Harrison it does not mean that Draco has to control you. It will be up to you guys to decide how much your roles as dominant and submissive will play into your relationship. It could just mean that Draco will take care of you, or it could mean that he does control you. It is different with each couple but know that you are never trapped in this situation. Draco is programmed to take care of you, he will not turn mean and start hurting you.” Harrison looked to Draco to confirm.

“I will never hurt you Harrison, and I would do anything for you. Anything you need you just need to ask.” Harrison smiled shyly then.

“I would really like to be your soulmate then.” Draco grinned and kissed Harrison on the forehead. Harrison snuggled back into Draco and trusted him to ask any of the questions they would need to know the answer to.

“What will it be like, will it hurt?” Draco asked and the Professor nodded.

“I'm afraid it will hurt, but only for a little while. It also tends to hurt the submissive more. It acts a a kick start to the protective instincts the dominant will feel. It will be hard for both of you. Draco you will in pain tomorrow but I am sure you will be able to handle it, Harrison will go through a bit more next week on his birthday. I know you have class tomorrow and it is only day two but take the day off so you can go through the change and bond a little more. You won't be able to have Harrison far from you for a long time. Eventually the protective feelings will calm down a little while but it will take a while for your creature to feel comfortable in the bond you share. It will also be worse until Harrison goes through is change, your creature won't be confident in the bond until Harrison is a creature also.” Draco nodded to shoe he was listening, but he was nervous about Harrison and how he was going to make sure he was ok through all this. 

“Thank you professor, but if you don't mind Harrison and I will be going back to our dorm so we can talk about this. I will make sure we get to class in the afternoon.” She nodded and watched as Draco lifted Harrison to his feet but kept hold of his hand. She watched as Draco led Harrison from the room and how Harrison meekly followed Draco. They were going to be a strong duo. She had left out the powers that came with an inheritance, knowing the kids had enough to think about today. They needed to deal with there relationship before thinking about the amount of power they would.

***  
Draco and Harrison walked back to there dorm together quietly. They held hands, reassuring Harrison that Draco was still with him and he would be ok. When they arrive Draco quickly pulled Harrison onto his bed and hugged him close.

“How do you feel Harrison, I know that was a lot of information. If you are upset about anything we can work on it. I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable.” Harrison huffed out a sigh and snuggled into Draco. That was what he needed to hear, he needed to know that everything was going to be ok, that Draco would take care of him.

“I trust you Draco, and I know you will keep me safe. I like the idea of you taking care of me.” Draco smiled.

“I like the idea of taking care of you too. But how far do you want to take this. You can change your mind later on I swear, but I need to know where to start with this. Especially if I am going to get even more protective after tomorrow.” Harrison thought about it, and he wasn't sure how he felt, but he knew that ever sense meeting Draco, doing anything on his own had been hard. He felt like he needed Draco to tell him what to do.

“I don't know Draco, but I don't think I can live without you. I'm sorry, please don't leave me!” Harrison grabbed onto Draco, scared he had revealed too much and his freak was showing. But Draco just rubbed his back and said. 

“I love taking care of you Harrison, please don't worry about me stopping liking you cause it won't happen. I want to take care of you in ever sense and I will keep doing it for as long as I am able. You just need to tell me if I have gone too far because I never want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Harrison grinned and hugged Draco tight.

“Thank you Draco, nobody has ever cared for me before and it feels so good.” The boys sat together for a while longer before the drifted off to sleep. Draco holding and protecting Harrison even in sleep. Draco dreamt of taking care of Harrison, and even though he was only 12, he knew he would always keep Harrison safe.


	11. Draco's change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes through the change and Harrison has a hard time coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am on fall break so you get two chapters this weekend, maybe three. I am also working on another story, not harry potter, so I am committing time to that too. Also I want to say sorry for how short the chapters are, it was my first story so I didn't realize how short they were. They feel longer when writing lol. I also cant really fix it at this point, the story is written so it is what it is. Thank you for reading, enjoy!

Draco woke up in pain, and when he looked at the clock he realized that it was his birthday. He bit back a groan when he realized he must be going through his change. Harrison was still pushed up against him, and he fought the urge to hold him tighter. He didn't want Harrison awake to see him like this. He would just worry, and he didn't want Harrison to worry. He had to be strong for him boy, and strong he would be. The mentality only lasted until the next wave of pain when he let out a grunt and Harrison stirred awake.

“Dragon, what's wrong.” He rubbed his eyes and even in pain Draco couldn't help but marvel at the nickname that he would never let anyone else call him, and how cute Harrison looked tired. He tired to smile at the boy, but it came out as more of a grimace, and Harrison jumped up.

“Oh my gosh, you are in pain aren't you. Dragon i'm so sorry how can I help. Please tell me how I can help.” Draco's heart broke at the tears in his eyes and he sat up and pulled Harrison to his chest.

“It helps when you are touching me, and I swear it doesn't hurt that bad. It will be ok.” Harrison scrambled to get closer to Draco, straddling his lap so he could they could be chest to chest. Draco gritted his teeth against the next wave of pain that started at his fingers and spread to his toes. The pain seemed to hit every part of his body before finally drifting off, and then Draco would try to breath before the next wave hit. Harrison started to cry softly, not enjoying his protector being in so much pain. Harrison was trying to be brave, but it was hard. He wasn't a brave person, and now that he had Draco he relied on him to be brave for him. He could be there for Draco, even just for a little while. He rubbed little circles on his chest, trying to ease the wheezing noise that Draco was making. 

“Draco, I am so sorry that I can't help you more. I am trying to calm you down, but you are so much better at this than I am. I am so sorry that I am not good enough, I swear that I am trying, I swear.” Draco gasped at more pain, but knew he couldn't allow Harrison to believe he wasn't good. Even if Draco was in pain he would never allow Harrison to believe that he was disappointed in him. He wrapped his arms around him and Hugged him close, ignoring the pain.

“I love you Harrison. And what you are doing is fine. You are perfect, please don't ever believe that you are any less than perfection. I swear that you could never do anything wrong.” Harrison smiled a little and hugged Draco tightly. 

“I love you too Draco, and I swear we will get through this.” As Harrison said it another wave of pain ran through Draco, and they didn't talk as Draco suffered through the rest of the pain. Draco fought the urge to shout or give any indication that that he was hurting. Harrison was worried enough, and he didn't need to be making him worry any more. The pain was manageable, he could be strong for Harrison. It was about another hour and a half before he felt the pain fading. It still came, but the intensity was less and less. After another fifteen minutes the pain was entirely gone and he loosened his hold on Harrison. 

“I feel better now Harrison, thank you for taking such good care of me.” Harrison grinned big and said.

“I really did a good job, are you sure you feel better.” Draco smiled back at him and said.

“I am sure, how could I not get better quickly when I have such a cute nurse.” He tickled Harrison's ribs, smiling at the giggle that escaped his boy. There fun was cut short when Draco yawned big. Harrison stopped immediately then and said.

“Oh my gosh, Draco you must be exhausted. Why don't we go to bed, I am sure we can fix everything else tomorrow.” Draco nodded sleepily back, proud of his boy taking charge.

“I think that is a great idea Harrison, we can figure out the rest tomorrow.” They snuggled into the bed and hugged each other closely. The rest would come in the morning.

***

Draco woke up late the next day, and when he looked over he saw bright green eyes watching him. Draco chuckled at the wide awake eyes and said.

“How long have you been awake princess.” He giggled and said.

“I don't know, but you needed to sleep and I needed to watch to make sure you are ok. I couldn't have you in anymore pain.” Draco sighed.

“You could have woken me up, don't ever worry about me. I swear nothing you do will ever angry me or upset me.” Harrison nodded and snuggled into Draco.

“Last night was hard, do you feel better now Dragon.” Draco nodded and smiled at the nickname. 

“I feel better Harrison, I don't feel any left over pain.” Harrison eyes skimmed over Draco making sure that he looked over and nothing was wrong with him. Then he smiled and said.

“Well, are you hungry, we could go get some food. I think breakfast is over but we were told to take today off so we could just go now and see what they have.” Draco nodded and they both got up to get dressed. Before long they were walking to the great all hand in hand. The closer they got the most nervous Draco got. He gripped Harrison hand tighter and tighter. He didn't know who would be in there, he didn't know if they would want to hurt Harrison, he didn't know if Harrison would be comfortable. He felt sweat dripping down his neck and his teeth clenching. His gait started to shorten and his speed slow down. He couldn't allow Harrison in the great hall, he know something would happen. He needed to keep Harrison safe. 

Harrison was starting to notice how tense Draco was, and knew something was wrong. When he looked at him and saw his white face, his nervous sweat, and felt how tight his grip was, Harrison knew something was wrong. 

“Draco are you ok, do you need to stop, is the pain coming back.” Draco shook his head.

“I can't let you get hurt Harrison, I can't. I don't know if I can let you go into the great hall, i'm sorry Harrison.” Harrison smiled and said.

“I don't mind Draco, I trust you to take care of me. If you don't want to go in there, if you don't think it's safe, I trust you dominate.” Draco shivered when Harrison said “dominate” but he wasn't sure why. Harrison's words soothed something inside of him and he all of a sudden felt better, like knowing that Harrison had faith in his ability to keep him safe made everything better. If something went wrong in the great hall, Draco knew he would be able to save Harrison. He would save him no matter what happened. With that knowledge, he smiled calmly at Harrison and together they walked into the great hall.


	12. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long but here is the rest of the story. I just condensed into one long last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. Also its late and I tried doing as much editing as I could but I know I missed things sorry about that but I hate editing and just wanted to get it posted. Thank you all!

Nothing did end up going wrong in the Great Hall. They were the only two there because everyone else was in class. Draco made sure to fill up Harrisons plate with food before getting his own. He watched like a hawk as Harrison ate, making sure that he was eating enough. Draco loved the way that Harrison looked, those big green eyes never failed to make his heart melt. His wild black hair that always seemed to be in his face brought a smile to his face. His slightly darker skin was a perfect contraction to Draco own pale skin. Even with all of this Draco knew that Harrison was too small. He was undernourished and Draco knew that he had to work on that with him. He couldn't afford to miss a meal. Every time Draco reminded Harrison to keep eating Harrison giggled and pushed more into his mouth. Finally after about half a hour Harrison said.

“Draco i'm full, I swear I can't eat anymore.” Draco still wasn't happy with how much he had eaten, but knew that Harrison's stomach probably was too small, from lack of food, to fit more. He would just have to make sure that he got a lot of small meals into Harrison as the day went on until he could handle larger meals. Draco nodded and quickly finished the food in front of him.

“Ok Harrison, here's what we're going to do.” Draco paused, soaking in the trusting look in Harrison face. He knew no matter what he said next that Harrison would agree to it. He swore to himself that he would never abuse this connection, that no matter what he would always have Harrison best interest in mind. With that thought in mind he continued. “We are going to wait until her classes are over and then we shall go see Professor Mcgonagall and see what she thinks my inheritance is. I do feel kinda different but I am not sure how I feel. I need to know what I am so I know what to expect. I don't want to hurt you because of something that I am not aware of.” Harrison eyes widened.

“You would never hurt me, don't say that Draco. I know you would never hurt me.” Draco nodded with a soft smile on his face. 

“I would never hurt you on purpose, but I may need something that I don't know about and I need to be able to control everything in my life, or else I won't be able to keep you safe.” Harrison nodded obediently. 

“I trust you Draco.” He said and leaned into rest his head against Draco's chest. Draco smiled again and lifted his hand to run it through Harrisons hair, and Draco is reminded how soft his boy is. Draco thought about his body in the quiet. He didn't notice any big changes right now, but he did feel different. Something inside him was reacting to the change and he needed to make sure it wasn't something that would hurt his boy. He would leave before he hurt Harrison. He didn't realize that he had gotten lost on his thought for so long until Harrison said.

“Dragon, are you ok.” Harrison looked worried, and he rushed to reassure him that he was ok. He couldn't stand the worried sad look in his boys eyes. He is precious, he should never look anything but happy. Draco would worry about everything else so Harrison could just be happy. 

“I am fine Princess, and we have some time to kill before we can meet with the Professor. Do you want to take a walk outside.” Harrison nodded quickly and jumped to his feet. Draco had to reach out and steady him when he almost tripped over his slightly too big robes. Harrison giggled and kissed the side of Draco hand in thanks, Draco sighed at the contentment he felt when touching Harrison. They held hands and walked out to the lake. Harrison then let go of Draco's hand and started to chase the wildlife that was around. Draco was ready to step in and stop anything from hurting his boy, but it seemed like all the wildlife seemed to enjoy Harrison company. The butterflies landed on him, that deer walked right up to him and rubbed his face with there, even the fish in the lake were jumping out to get his attention. Draco thought it was odd and planned to ask there professor about it when they saw her. Harrison seemed to think it was normal, and Draco wondered how often this happened to his boy. After about half an hour Harrison came running over to Draco and plopped down next to him, worn out.

“Draco i'm tired.” Draco chuckled and then smiled when Harrison flopping into his lap. He held his boy and said. 

“I'm not surprised, you were running around with your new friends for a while.” He giggled and rubbed his nose against Draco's stomach.

“I like them, and they like me. Animals were the only people who weren't mean to me before you came along. And now I can play with them without worrying.” He smiled big up at Draco and Draco responded with.

“Yea let me do all the worrying you just have fun ok Harrison, and let me know if anything is worrying you and I will take care of it.” Harrison nodded and closed his eyes in Draco lap. He started to pet his hair and smiled when Harrison started to rumble, almost as if purring. They stayed like that till Harrison poked his head up and started to hiss. Draco wasn't surprised this time, knowing that he can speak to snakes. He was surprised to see Orin slithering out of the woods.

“Orin, where have you been!” Harrison hisses. Happy to see his friend. He disappeared a little while ago and Harrison had been a little worried about he. He knew the snake could take care of himself but he was still worried about his friend.

“I have been looking around. It is very nice out here, and I have found many yummy mice to snack on.” Harrison felt bad then.

“I am so sorry I haven't been feeding you. I forget to feed myself, I am not a good pet owner I am so sorry.” The snake shook his head somehow and said.

“You are a good owner, I find my own food. I can bring you food too if you wish. I can help you eat if you say you forget. I can't have you getting not well.” Harrison smiled at the snake and said.

“That's ok, Draco is here to make sure I eat. He take good care of me and he will make sure that I am ok. You are welcome to wander around just please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, I like being your friend.” The snake slithered into Harrison chest and Draco had to fight the urge to slap it away. The snake was his friend and wouldn't hurt him. The snake looked like it hugged Harrison and then it turned and left for the woods. Harrison then explained to Draco what he said and Draco respond with.

“You are a good pet owner Harrison, he is just very independent.” Harrison looked nervous then and said.

“What does independent mean Draco.” Draco smiled at his innocent boy and explained.

“It means that he can take care of himself and will go and come as he pleases.” Harrison giggled then.

“I guess i'm not very independent then right Draco.” Draco chuckled and nodded.

“I guess that is true but it isn't a bad thing. I am here to make sure that you don't need to be independent. I will make sure you eat, and sleep, and help you with your homework.” Harrison smiled at that and hugged Draco tightly, happy he has someone as wonderful as Draco in his life. 

***  
Harrison fought the tears in his eyes. He should have knows that he couldn't stay that happy. He had been thrilled to be alone with Draco, but now they were diffidently not alone, and he was miserable. It had not been long after Orin had left that Ron, Hermione and a group of Gryffindors had strolled out into the lawn. They were talking loudly, very obviously trying to be heard.

“I wonder why they weren't in class today. The Death Eater was probably corrupting Harry. We need to save him before he get Harry farther under his control. He is probably controlling him somehow.” Harrison looked at Draco confused, why would they say this about him. He wasn't being controlled, he was happy, for the first time in his life he was happy. He felt his tummy tense, he didn't want these people to take away his happiness. It was then he remembered Draco, and that he would keep him safe. Ron kept walking towards them, finally acknowledging that he saw them. 

“Oh here you guys are, Malfoy isn't it a little risky to be corrupting the Boy-Who-Lived in the daylight, in the middle of the grounds. Certainly you can't be that dumb.” His group laughed around him and Draco stood up, moving Harriosn to stand behind him. He felt his creature pulling at him. He needed to keep Harrison safe, even if that meant taking down all the Gryffindors. 

“Weasel, I don't know what you want so you might as well leave, you won’t be getting it.” He felt Harrison grip the back of his shirt and wished he had the time to reassure him that everything was going to be ok, but he wasn't taking is eyes off of Ron. He wouldn't be caught weak, he couldn't be weak. 

“Shut the fuck up Malfoy, I will be getting what I want. You are scum, and I will fix the mess you have made. In fact, I already have.” Before he knew what was happening he heard Harrison shout out and felt a sting in the back of his head. He all of a sudden couldn't control his legs and he felt himself. He felt his whole body go numb and before he knew it he was slumped down in the grass. He couldn't even move his head and was forced to watch as Ron smirked at him. Harrison dropped into the grass next to him.

“Dragon, Draco please wake up. Please, you are meant to keep me safe. You can't leave me. I can't do this without you.” Draco heart broke a the one of Harrison's voice. He tried to move, and tried to pull Harrison into his arms, he tried to reassure him but he couldn't. His limbs couldn't move, and he was forced to watch as tears dripped down his boys face. 

“Come on Harry, you don't want to be here anyway.” Harrison snapped to his feet and immediately started walking towards Ron. Draco recognized power in Rons voice and he knew that Ron must be a dominate. He had the same tone of voice that Draco knew he could produce. Draco knew enough about submissive to know that Harrison must be reacting to the power in Rons voice. He still looked distressed, but he also looked like he couldn't help but obey. The only one he should be obeying is Draco, and he was furious that Harrison was being forced to obey another.  
Harrison was also upset, but he didnt not understand what was happening. He only knew that his body was walking him away from Draco and all he wanted to do was the opposite. His mind screamed at him to go to Draco but his body didn't seem to want to listen, it just kept walking it closer and closer to Ron. Ron was grinning, and not a happy grin, it was a mean grin, and Harrison found himself scared of what was about to happen.

“Ron we have to help Draco something is wrong with him.” Ron shook his head and smiled bigger.

“He will be fine, why don't we worry about you. I don't want to hear you speak about Draco again.” Harrison found his mouth shutting against his will and his knees get weak at something in Ron's voice. He didn't like it. it was the same way Draco normally talked to him, the same feel and tone, but instead of making him feel safe it made him feel one edge. It felt wrong, like Ron was doing something to him and it was just, wrong. 

“Ron, I don't understand what is happening. I want to help Draco.” He had to choke out “Draco,” his throat closing, his body not wanting to disobey the order he was just given. Ron's face got dark then and he said.

“What did I say Harry, don't speak his name. You will come with me and you will be a Gryffindor. You will obey your dominante.” Harrison felt helpless well up in him when he started walking early. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't want Ron to be his dominate, he liked the dominate he already had. 

“Ok Harry, we are going to the common room. You will hold my hand.” When Ron took his hand he could pull it away. He couldn't even look back to see if Draco was ok, he knew that Draco had to be ok, there were not there possibilities. He had to be ok. Draco was strong, if he wasn't ok there was no hope for Harrison. 

“Ok Harry, here is how it will work. You will sleep with me in my room and you will do everything I tell you too. If you don't I will punish you and you won't like it. I read a book about dominant/submissive relationship so I know that I am in charge and you have to do everything I say. The headmaster also explained it to me, I understand that I am the one that matters. Do you understand slave?” Harrison just looked at him, not sure what he was meant to say. He was scared of Ron, and with Draco not here to keep him safe he wasn't sure what to do. He meekly followed next to wrong, wishing he didn't have to hold Ron's hand. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull away through, the forces against him was pulling too hard. It was starting to hurt when he tired to fight it. He didn't want to be with Ron, but it hurt to think like that. He felt tears start to drip down his face as Ron led him up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't want to go in there, he was already too warm. He missed the dungeons already, he missed his Dragon.   
***  
Draco lay in the grass and watched Harrison be pulled away by Ron. He knew that Rons Dom voice was affecting Harrison and knew that he would not be able to fight it. Harrison wasn't weak, but he was very submissive. Draco knew that from the little time they had been together. He had known that Harrions would do anything that Draco said, and that he would never take advantage of that. It turns out that any dom voice will affect Harrison. He needed to have his choices taken away from him so badly that he couldn't control who he listened to. Draco needed to find a way to get up so he could go safe Harrison. 

He lay there and thought about how he would get out this situation and what he had been shot with when he saw a snake slither over to him. He would have been nervous but he knew it was Orin. he blinked as hard as he could, still not able to speak and he prayed that Harrison’s snake would know what to do. He paused in front of Draco face and quickly turned away and left. Draco hoped he understand what was happening and would alert someone that he needed help.  
It was at least a hour later when he heard someone russelling the bushes around him. He felt his heart quicken and he worried it was someone who would hurt him, but his fears were put to rest when he saw his father. He looked scared, almost like he knew what had happened to Draco. He immediately walked over to the boy and scooped him up in his arms, avaperating the second he was holding his son. They got home and Lucius immediately put him down in his bed and said.

“Severus told us a snake came and found him, he somehow let him know what you were in trouble and where to find you. I know you must be sacred but I swear we will fix this. It may take a little time but we will figure out what you have been shot with and we will get it out of you.” Draco felt a little better, but knew it had to happen quickly because he needed to help Harrions. He didn't even have a way to tell his father that Harrison needed help. He sighed and tried to calm down, he was sure that Harrison would be ok until he could get to him, he had to be. He thought at his princess.

“Please stay safe Harrison, I will come for you soon.”

***  
While Draco was trying to heal so he could get back to Harrison, Harrison was trying not to freak out. Stuck in the Gryffindor common room in a chair that he had been ordered not to leave, he thought about how much he missed Draco. It had only been about 2 hours but he knew that if Draco didn't come for him he wouldn't want to live. He sat and watched as the Gryffindor boys played games, some of them tried to include them, but he didn't want to talk to anyone expect Draco. Sometimes Ron made him talk, made him respond to both him and the other boys. He made him they'll all of them how happy he was to be a Gryffindor. Ron also made him tell everyone how Draco brainwashed him. Ron tried to get him to say how much he hated Draco, but Harrison fought that one. He had won too, he closed his mouth and refused to say that he hated Draco. He loved Draco, and he would never say differently.

Ron had not like that very much through, and he was now nursing a bruised cheek because of it. It didn't bother Harrison too much though, he had gotten worse from his uncle and cousins at home. The night continued on and Harrison continued to sit in that chair. Finally when it was dark out Ron said goodnight and forced Harrison to say good night as well. Then he dragged Harrison up the stairs to him bedroom. They entered and Ron pushed Harrison to the ground and said.

“You sleep on the floor, if you are lucky I will give you a blanket. You don't get one tonight because you have been fighting my control. You are not being a good boy and I have to punish you. I know you understand.” Ron left the room after that to go get changed for bed. When he came back he stepped on Harrisons fingers, causing a yelp from the small boy. Ron climbed into bed and turned the lights off. He was soon snoring without another word from Harrison.   
***  
Ron didn't have a roommate, which allowed him to abuse Harrison without anyone knowing. The headmaster had made sure that it was that way, so when he got Harry under Ron's power Ron would be able to keep him in line. The headmaster knew that Ron would be a dom, and he knew that Harrison would be a sub. Even if Harry had been a dom he just would have put blocks on him to suppress that side of him to make him easy to control. He needed him weak and controllable. He needed a pawn and the Boy-Who-Lived was the perfect one to be the face of light magic. The headmaster had set up the perfect meeting for the boy. Hagrid was loyal to the headmaster to a fault and would tell Harrison anything Dumbledore told him to. He had the Weasleys so starstruck by the wealth the boy had they were ready to manufacture any meeting they needed to control him. They were ready at the train station to help a desperate boy onto the train, swooping into save the day. 

His plan was perfect, until the Malfoy boy came into the picture. He found the boy at Diagon Alley, and when the hit it off it soiled any natural plans the headmaster had to get control of Harry. He tried to talk away any choices the boy would make for himself, placing him in a abusive home, not allowing him to be called his perfired name, leaving him alone in a new and scary world. He did everything to force Harry to rely on his allies but the Malfoys had spoiled his plans. They were kind to Harry, showing him love before the plan had allowed it. He needed Harry's first sign of kindness to be from someone he could plant in Harry's life, not a Malfoy who would turn Harry against him. 

It was after he refused to be sorted into Gryffindor that the headmaster realized that he needed to interview in a drastic way. He told Ron about his inheritance and made sure he understand that Harry would be his property as his sub. He gave Ron the drugs to take Draco down and keep him down and explain how all he had to do was command Harry to do something and he would be helpless not to do it. Ron was excited, and the headmaster watched the gleam in his eyes as he thought of the possibilities. The headmaster explained that he would punish Harry, it was in his right as his dom but to make sure that it was nothing to permanent. He needed a hero, not a whipped puppy. The headmaster thought about how it had worked out, and knew that Draco was still laying in the woods somewhere. It would be an unfortunate accident when his parents found out. Draco had gone into the forbidden forest, he was warned but didn’t listen. It was his fault, but they were sorry. He smiled, the plan was finally working, and soon he would be on top.  
***  
Harrison didn't feel any better when he woke up. He was still unhappy, worried, and unable to speak about it. He had gotten very little sleep and as worried that he wouldn't be able to make it through the day. His whole body felt sluggish and when Ron forced him to stand up he ached. He didn't know it, but his body was yearning for Draco. He was getting closer and closer to his inheritance and his body needed the reassurance of his dom. While Ron was a dom his voice was only putting more strain on Harrison. If Harrions and Draco hadn't have met, Ron would have been able to help Harrison come into his inheritance but because Harrison had met his mate Ron's voice would do nothing but remind the bond that he wasn't Draco. 

Harry was forced to follow Ron to the Gryffindor classes, and was currently walking them to the great hall so they could eat lunch. The Gryffindors gave him weird looks when he walked into class, and the charms professor didn't seem to think anything was amiss, the headmaster having already gotten to him.

“Now listen slave, if anyone says anything to you about Malfoy or you being in Slytherin, you say you are happy with me and want to stay in Gryffindor. You tell they you would never want to be an evil snake and then you leave. If anyone tries to stop you you yell at them. Understand.” A tear dropped down Harrison face before he nodded, unable to not agree. Ron nodded back, an evil smirk on his face. He held Harrison and and marched them into the Great Hall. They sat across from Hermione and Harrison couldn't bring himself to eat anything. Draco normally got his food for him, and Ron didn't look like he cared about if Harrison was going to eat. He just sat there and watched as Ron shovels food into his stomach. It was then the Blasie showed up next to Harrison. He grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table. Ron watched with a smirk on his face, knowing that Harrison wouldn't tell is anything.

“Harrison, are you ok? Where have you been and where is Draco.” Harrison felt frustration build up inside of him. He wanted to scream that he is not ok, that he needed help and someone had to help Draco. All the came out was.

“I am fine, I am happy with Ron and don't want to be a evil snake.” Blaise looked surprised, and Harrison wanted to tell him everything. He almost found the will power to make his lips form the words when Ron came up and slapped arm over Harrison shoulder making the boy jump.

“I would like it if you would stop integrating my sub, he's fine. He doesn't need you to drag him down. Nobody needs a snake.” With that he turned them around and started walking away from Blaise. Harrison found the power to turn around and mouth “help” at Blaise. His eyes got big and he nodded back at Harrison. He felt something lift off his chest. Someone else could deal with the issues now, he just had to hold out for Draco to come back and he would be ok. He knew that Draco would come for him. He thought at Draco.

“I'm waiting for you Draco, please hurry, I don't know how long I can last.” 

***  
The next time Draco opened his eyes he still couldn't move, but his godfather was standing over him. When Snape saw that Dracos eye were open he said.

“I told you Potter would end up betraying you. Here you are frozen and he is gallivanting all over the school with Ron. He's happy as a clam. Don't worry Draco I will have you unfrozen soon I know what he shot you with and I will have the antidote soon. You are lucky that snake came to find me and found a way to tell me you were in trouble or you could have died out there.” He turned and left, and Draco was left wishing he could talk so he could scream after his Godfather. He needed to tell him that Harrison didn't have a choice, that he was being forced to obey Ron. He should only obey one! And it was him. 

When Snape came back it was hold and vile filled with a purple liquid that Draco knew would fix him so he could go save Harrison. Snape pulled his mouth open, not taking time to explain knowing that Draco would understand what was happening. He massaged Draco throat until he swallowed that potion. Snape talked then  
“OK it will take about 20 minutes for you to get feeling back, you will be able to talk but it will be another day until you are back up to full control. We will deal with Potter then, don't worry we won't let this happen again.” Draco fought against the bonds still hold him still. Harrison wasn't at fault, he was a victim and he needed Draco to rescue him before Ron hurt him. When 20 minutes had passed and Draco finally felt his vocal cords loosed he yelled. 

“Harrison is in danger! He didn't do this to me it was Ron. He needs me, Ron is going to hurt him!” Snape looked unsure, too swayed by past wrongs to understand that Harrion's wasn't the bad guy.

“I don't know Draco, he doesn't look too upset to be away from you.” Draco felt his arms loosen up, and he pushed himself into sitting position, trying to look serious.

“He is a submissive Uncle Sev, my submissive. I came into my inheritance a few days ago and he is mine. Professor Mcgonagall explain it to us. He can't help it because Ron is also a dom and he is using his voice to keep Harrison in line. I need to go get him because he should only have to obey me!” Draco growled out the last word. His creature, who had also been frozen with whatever he had been stuck with, was growling to the surface. He was unhappy that he couldn't feel his mate in the area. He needed to find his mate, and he planed to use Draco to make sure that he had Harrison back and soon. Draco's eyes felt weird all of a sudden and a growl ripped from his throat. Snape took a step backwards, suddenly scared of his godson. He didn't look in control, and he realized that he must be telling the truth. He was a dominate, and his submissive was not with him. Snape understood how dangerous Draco is right now, he was unsettled, he knew that his sub was in trouble and had no way to get to hum. 

“Draco, I understand why you are upset. Please calm down, letting your creature take control will not help Harry.” Draco snarled again, trying to get his legs to move so he could punish the one who was offending his mate. 

“His name is Harrison, and if I allow you to address him at all he derisive to be called his own name.” Draco could feel his creature pulling at him but was unable to stop him. Too much had been pulling on the bond between Harrison and Draco and it was having negative effects. Snape put his hands up and said.

“OK Draco, I understand I will make sure to call him Harrison from here on out. You are right, he should be called what he wants. I know your creature needs him back but the only way we are going to be able to save him is if Draco gets control back. You can't go storming into the castle.” it took 10 more minutes of Snape talking like that to calm his godson down. Snape would have been killed if the creature had been able to move Dracos body. Finally he calm down, and said.

“Uncle Sev, I am sorry. I am but I need to get Harrison back. I know you don't like him but he is gentle and sweet and can't be without me.” Snape nodded.

“You are right, I don't like him. But I like you. I will help you and we will figure out the rest later.” It was then that the fireplace flashed green. Blaise came stumbling out of it. Draco gasped and so did Blaise.

“Draco where have you been, Harrison needs help!” Draco felt his creature stirring again but told him to be quiet so he could get more information. 

“Ron poisoned me and took Harrison.” Draco explain quickly everything to Blaise, about creatures and about what happened with Ron. Blaise looked shocked, but also like everything made sense now. 

“Now tell me everything that is happening with Harrison.” Balise took a deep breath. He knew a little about creature inheritance and knew that Draco would not take anything that he was about to tell him well. He was running on anger and fear right now and the need to protect his little mate. 

“Harrison is not doing very well. He is pale, and I don't think I have seen him eat anything is days. Ron's doesn't serve him like you do and I don't think Harrison feels comfortable getting his own food. He is being forced to become a Gryffindor and is always with Ron now. He uses his voice on Harrison all the time to make him do everything for him and Harrison is not taking it well. I don't think being forced to accept another's voice is going well for him. I think it might be killing him. He really can't function without you. He was able to let me know he needed help but any time anyone mentions you he starts crying and saying how happy he is to be to be a Gryffindor.” Draco fought to control his instincts and said.

“I will be better by tomorrow and I will be getting my mate back. He will get his inheritance tomorrow, it's his birthday, and if Ron is with him I know he won't make it through. I just feel it inside that he won't make it through.” They all sat quietly for a second, understanding what was at stake. Balise decided to sleepover and they all went to bed. Sure enough the next morning Draco stood up and felt back to himself. Him, Blaise and Snape all stood together ready to go back to school. Draco knew that he couldn't like if Harrison didn't, and he would be saving him before it was too late. 

***  
Harrison didn't know how he was even able to walk. Draco had been gone for three days and Harrison didn't know how much longer he was going to make it. He had not eaten in days and he couldn't sleep either. The floor was not the most uncomfortable thing he had ever slept on but he found himself the unhappiest he has ever been. He knew that if Draco had died he would know, so he must still be alive. Harrison did not understand why Draco was not coming for him. Had he been a bad submissive, had he not done enough. Was he just not good enough. That question scared him the most, because before Draco he had never been good enough. He had finally felt like he was good enough, but now he was doubting himself. If he had never been good in the past why would he be good now. Draco derived better anyway, so maybe it was a good thing he belonged to Ron now, Draco didn't have to put up with him anymore. 

Harrison was taken away from his thoughts when Ron stepped on his hand, alerting him that he had to wake up now. Harrison pulled himself off the floor and slumped behind Ron as they walked to the Great Hall. They sat and Harrison looked at the food, for the third day in a row it looked unappetizing. He couldn't bear the thought of reaching for any of it. Ron shoved food in his mouth as normal and Harrison struggled to remember why today was different. He felt in his bones that something about today he was meant to remember. He could feel his body growing weakening and knew his mind must be going with it. Harrison pushed it from his head, it didn't matter. He just needed to get through the next minute, and then he would worry about the next. When Ron stood up to leave Harrison was able to make it to the hallway but ended up falling to the ground. Ron turned and with a sneer on his face yelled,

“Get up freak, I don't want to be late for class. I know you don't care about learning but I certainly do.” He was using his voice but Harrison couldn't find the strength to stand up. He tried to push himself off the ground but his arms gave out and he found himself lying on the ground again. Ron kicked him in the side but Harrison did not respond, he couldn't. He found himself finally giving in to the exhaustion that has been following him around for days. It didn't matter what Ron said, he couldn't find it in his to respond. He smiled for the first time in days and felt himself drifting off.  
It was about then that Snape found them. He fought his growl at seeing Ron kicking Harrison and said

“Mr. Weasley I need to see you in my office.” Ron looked startled and nervous at first, but when Snape didn't say anything about Harrison crumpled form on the floor he smiled.  
“What is this about professor, as you can see I need to take care of my submissive. He seems to be needing a lesson, and I really shouldn't let bad behavior go unpunished.” Snape fought the urge to growl. He was a dominant, and he could feel that Harrison was a submissive. He had not felt it before, but he knew that Harrison birthday as sometime this night and was was very near his change. Snape's inner dominate was screaming at the smell of a submissive in distress. He felt terrible for how he had treated Harrison before. He had expected him to be a rude, crash dominate like his father. But it was turning out that couldn't be further from the truth. He could see from the way his Godson treated the boy that he was kind, and innocent. Just because he as the Boy-Who-Lived does not mean he derisive this. Snape performed the wizarding world end than this child be abused. 

“That may be true but what I need to discusses is very important. Follow me. I will carry Harr- Potter.” He covered up his mistake quickly, not wanting Ron to know what was happening until they were safely locked in his office. Ron looked like he was going to object again but Snape was already lifting Harrison into his arms. He gentle picked him up and started walking. He knew Ron would follow, not willing to give up his hostage.

On the walk Snape took inventory of Harrison. There were dark circle under his eyes and Snape could tell that he hadn't slept in days, probably not sense Draco and him had been separated. His body already seemed thinner, and he was sure he was fading quickly from the lack of touch. Submissive needed touch, becoming touch starved like Harrison was currently could be fatal. The more anyone else touched him the worst it would have gotten. Snape was sure that Harrison didn't understand why he was hurting that badly from just a few days. There were potions to prevent the touch starvation from working so quickly if mates needed to be separated, but it was rare that they would ever allow themselves to be separated. Snape quickened his pace, knowing that when he got to his office he was going to have to stop Draco from killing Ron. Not only was he a student, and therefore he couldn't allow his Godson to kill him, they also needed Ron to tell them what he had done to Harrison. Depending on how bad the abuse was would depend on how long it would take to get Harrison back on his feet and what kind of treatments were necessary. The made it to Snape's office and the second they stepped inside Snape spelled Ron into a chair and made sure he was unable to move.

“Hey, what are you doing. What happened to wanting to talk!” Ron yelled but Snape ignored him, focusing on gently laying Harrison done on the couch in his office. When he was down he went to the side room and walked in. Draco and Blaise were both in there, Draco passing with fire in his eyes. 

“Draco, I need you to listen to me right now. Harrison is really hurt, and you are the only one who can help him. When we go in there you cannot let your beast take over and kill Ron. If you do this Harrison could die, I cannot help him you are the only one who can save him life.” Draco looked intently at Snape. He felt tears filling his eyes. People forget Draco was only twelve, he is so mature that people forget that he is so young. All he knew is that he needed Harrison back, and if not killing Ron was the way to do that he would control himself. He trust his Godfather to make sure that Ron didn't go unpunished. He pushed his tears aside and nodded, he could do this, for Harrison. He promised that he would take care of his boy, and he would, no matter how old he was.

“I am proud of you Draco, and I know you will make a wonderful dominate.” Draco nodded and Snape smiled at him before opening the door to his office and letting the boys in. Ron was still yelling and Snape quickly quieted him. Draco fought his instincts to attack Ron. He could smell his submissive in the room and while he didn’t know how he knew the scent was distress. Harrison’s scent was strong and made Draco beast coming roaring to the surface. He tied to remember what Snape had said, but he found himself wanting to kill the one who had hurt his mate.

“Draco remember what I said and what will happen if you don't tend to Harrison.” Draco snapped out of it enough to remember that if he didn’t do this Harrison could die. He turned quickly, and when he saw Harrison he rush over to his side. He knelt next to the couch and took Harrisons hand. He realized then he didn't know what to do.

“Uncle Sev what do I do, you said I could help but I don't know how.” Draco looked at him with pleading eyes. Snape cured himself, he had forgotten how little of this world Draco knew.

“He is touch starved Draco and undernourished. We can't fix the second right now, but you have to fix the first. That is what is really killing him. The idea that he will never see you again and the lack of touch from you. Just hold him, talk to him, show his that you are here and don't plan to leave him.” Draco nodded, he could do that. He moved to the couch and lifted Harrison small body gently so he could hold him in his arms. He sat under him so Harrison back as to his front and he was leaning against him.

“Harrison, I am so sorry I was gone for such a long time. I know I swore I would protect you and I will. I am back, there was never a doubt that I wouldn't be coming back for you. You did such a good job holding on for so long. You are such a good boy waiting for me. I know it must have been hard, but I will never be leaving you again. I love you so much” Draco continued online this, telling Harrison what a good boy he was, how much he loved him, and much he missed him. Telling Harrison that he never doubted him for a second.   
After about half an hour of this Harrison begin to stir. His body turned in towards Draco and he let out a whine. Draco kept talking, petting his hair with one hand and rubbing circles on his stomach with the other. He knew Harrison found both soothing and hoping that it would help him come back. After another half hour Harrison opened his eyes and gasped at his mate before him.  
Harrison had not known what was going on, he just knew that he was happy. He was warm for the first time in days, he felt loved. When he thought about why he felt so happy, he realized that he must be dead. It was the only reason that he would be this happy, he must have passed on and could finally be happy. He would miss Draco, a lot, but maybe he would be allowed to watch him. He would be happier with a freak like him anyway. 

It was because of this that that he gasped when he opened his eyes. He immediately started crying, he was dead, and if Draco was there too he must have died because of what Ron did. He clung to Draco and cried, not wanting his life to have been cut short. Draco was alarmed, not expecting this reactions and immediately asked.

“Princess what is wrong, I came for you is this not what you wanted.” Harrison nodded and said.

“Draco I love you I wanted you to come for me, but I didn't want you to die. I am so sorry I got you killed.” Draco looked shocked but said.

“Harrison I am not dead, and neither are you. I saved you before that could happen and Uncle Sev helped me. We got you away from Ron and I managed to get to you before anything too bad happened. Please stop crying my princess, this is a happy time.” Harrison looked shocked.

“I was so happy, I thought the only way that could have happened was if I had died. It isn't true though because you came for me. I love you Draco so much, thank you thank you thank you.” He buried himself into Draco's chest and curled up on his lap. Draco rested his chin on top of Harrison head and kept rubbing his back. They sat together for a while before Snape said.

“Harrison, I own you an apology. You did not derisive my anger. I was angry about past events and I was wrong. I accept your place in my Godson's life and I am happy you can bring him such joy. If you ever need any help please let me know and I will be happy to help you.” Harrison look surprised but grinned at him and after look at Draco for approval, nodded his acceptance. Snape continued on then.   
“Now, I believe you will be experiencing your change tonight but you are too weak to do it right now. I cannot stop it but I have give you potions that will help you gain your strength back. Drink these please.” Harrison took the liquid and looked at Draco, nervous about drinking a foreign liquid. 

“Go ahead Harrison, they probably don't taste very good but I swear they will help you. Bottoms up.” Said Draco as he ticked Harrison belly. He giggled and nodded, following them quickly and making a face after each one. Draco have Harrison a kiss on his forehead after he was done and Harrison look at him in awe. He had never have been kissed before it shocked him, but he liked it a lot. Harrison quickly started to feel better, he was still weak but being so close to Draco was fixing many of the problems Ron created. He smiled at Draco and said.

“I knew you would come for me” He started speaking, and then realized the Draco might think he had wanted to follow Ron. “I didn't want to so anything he said, but he made me. Everything he spoke I couldn't help but listen to what he was saying. I didn't say anything about you through. He tried to make me but I fought it and even through it hurt I would never say anything bad about you.” Draco tried to calm Harrison down.

“I know all of that, Balise came and found me and he told me how upset you were. He told me you weren't eating and looked like death. I wish you had been able to eat or Ron had known how to take better care of you. Of course I want it to be me, it should always be me, but I never want you to be hurt because of something that couldn't be prevented.” Harrison nodded.

“Well I never want to be apart again so I don't have to worry about it.” Draco smiled and said.

“You don't have to worry about anything, I will worry about it all for you. It's my job and my pleasure. You just enjoy yourself.” Harrison smiled in adoration at his dominate and curled up on Draco. Draco would take care of everything, and Harrison felt good again. Like he was ok, and because Draco was there, it was.

***  
They sat in Snape's office for a while longer before Snape knelt down next to them and said. 

“Harrison, I know that you are hurting and tired, but in order to keep treating you I need to know what happened and everything Ron did to you. Can you tell me your side of the story and then unfortunately I will have to listen to Ron's.” Harrison opened his sleepy eyes and look up st Draco. He looked torn, not wanting to put Harrison thought anything else but he also knew that without this they would not be able to treat him. Draco nodded at Harrison for him to continue. 

“Ok, well after Draco was stuck Ron took my away and told me that I had to say mean things about Draco but I just couldn't. Even though I had to do everything Ron said I just couldn't talk mean things about Draco I love him too much.” Harrison paused and Draco hugged him tighter. He was getting close to his change, and because of that and the trauma he had been thought his speech was becoming more and more childlike. They could still understand and no one was going to take this safety blanket away from the boy. “He made me sleep in his bed and then me made me sleep on the floor. He stepped on me a lot and he didn't give me any food. He didn't stop me from eating I couldn't get myself to take anything. I don't know why but I just couldn't. And I had to be a Gryffindor and I had to go to all of their classes. They were not nice to me either. And I had to be mean to Blaise even though he is my best friend. Other than You Draco. You are my bestest bestest friend.” Draco smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He had noticed how much Harrison had liked that when he did it the first time and he planned to keep doing anything that would make him happy. He kept going then.

“They more days that happened the more I started to hurt. I keep thinking of Draco but I wasn't allowed to talk about him. I knew he wasn't dead, but that was the only thing I knew. I didn't even see Orin. My skin started to hurt and I always felt hot. I didn't think I was going to make it, but I held on because I knew you would be coming for me. I don't think I would have made it very much longer. I just can't live without you.” Draco looked into his eyes and said.

“I swear you will never have to.” Harrison smiled and he hugged Draco tighter still.

“Ok guys here is what happened. Now that you two have met and Harrison has gotten used to your touch, he needs it to survive. I know that it must be hard to hear because you are so young, but without your touch or a complicated potion Harrison will die. And Draco you will feel his loss. He needs to be cuddled and taken care of. It is in your nature to do that for him and it is in his to accept it.” Both of them nodded.

“I am not scared of it, I will always take care of him and I will make sure he never goes through this again.” Snape nodded.

“Now before I see what Ron has to say I need you to know that Harrison's change is going to be hard. Because he is so weak it will be harder than normal on both of you. Harrison it will hurt, and Draco you will want to kill everything in you path to make Harrison feel better. You have to fight that. Only you can help Harrison though the change and if you leave or loose control he will die. You need to be touching him as much as you and, you need to talk to him, try to keep him calm and cool. Use washcloths to do the last part. Do you both understand.” They both nodded, and while Harrison looked scared he knew this was the next step in becoming closer to Draco. In belonging wholey to him. With the Snape removed the charm from Ron, allowing him to speak.

“Let me out of here! He wanted it, it's what subs want it's not my fault I was just giving him what he needed!” Snape snapped and him.

“I don't care what you think I just want to know what you did to him that he didn't already tell us about.” Ron looked unsure but when Snape pointed him wand at him he said.

“Ok ok, I slipped things the headmaster gave me into his drinks but he didn't really drink much so I don't even know if they worked. That's all I did. The headmaster said he would handle the rest and all I had to do was treat him like a sub.” Snape sneered at him and Harrison huddled deeper in Draco, not wanting to hear the words the mean boy was saying about him.

“That is not how you treat a sub, it's just not. Subs are meant to be taken are of and loved, not beaten and starved. He couldn't even eat without you helping him and you overlooked the simplest of responsibilities a dom has to do.” With a wave of his hand he sent Ron away. Draco spoke then.

“Where did he go?” Snape shrugged and said.

“It doesn't matter, but you should know that he will not be gone. I cannot get rid of him because the headmaster will not care what he did to you boys. I will start working on getting rid of Albus and I will talk to your parents and figure out what is the best method. For now if you ever feel unsafe come find me.” Snape stood up and walked to his shelf, grabbing two necklaces. “I already had these made and spelling in case of an emergency. You will each wear one and it will alert me and the other wearer when one is in trouble. It will warm and you will feel a sense of urgency to find the other. I do not expect you to be parted for longer than a few minutes, but just in case it will lead you right to the other.” Each boy was given a necklace and Harrison smiled at how pretty it was.

“Thank you thank you, nobody has ever given me a gift before. Well except Draco, but he is the gift.” Both boys smiled and Draco repeated a thank you to his Godfather. They placed then around their necks and gasped as the boys felt a bond snap in place. 

“They will also bond you together until you can complete your own bond. Draco you will be able to feel Harrison emotions and Harrison you will always be able to feel Draco if he is with you or not. They are designed to let the wears feel what they need to the most. And for you Draco you need to know how Harrison feels, and Harrison you always need to know that you are loved and not alone.” They both nodded and Harrison looked teary eyed. All he ever wanted was to never be alone, he had spent too much of his life by himself and he never wanted to be alone again. Knowing that no matter what he would be able to feel Draco in his heart made him so happy. They both thanked Snape again and he nodded.

“Ok boys I think it is time for you to get back to your dorms now. In Slytherin of course. You will be changing soon Harrison, I know you already feel it. As I said it will be hard, but you will get through it and the two of you will be closer than ever.” They both nodded and Draco stood up, lifting Harrison into his arms so he didn't have to walk. He would need all his strength for tonight. Harrison was so small, and even though they were the same age, Draco could easily life his boy. He nodded at his Godfather and walked to there room in the dungeons.

Blasie sat in the corner and watched his friends leave. He knew it would be hard for them tonight and was not going to let his worry get in the way of them bonding and getting over the mess that was the last few days. He stood up and said.

“Professor I will be leaving too. Thank you for letting me be here for all this, I was very worried about Harrison and I am happy to see that he is ok.” Snape nodded and Blaise walked back to his room.   
The boys made it to there room quickly and Draco got them settled in bed as soon as they arrived. Harrison could feel his skin heating up and knew it would start to hurt soon. He whimpered in fear.

“Draco, I am going to be ok right. I don't want to lose you.” Draco pet Harrison hair and said.

“You are going to be just fine. You have been such a brave boy for so long I just need you to be brave for a little while longer. I swear I will not leave you and me and my beast will do everything in our power to make you happy so we can get through this. Think about it tomorrow we will be together again and we'll both have gone through our changes. We will be mates and we can find out how to bond and we can do it. We will be together forever and no one will be able to take one from the other.” Harrison nodded, he wanted that so badly. And because he did he could get through tonight. He wasn't alone, and he was determined to be as close to Draco as he could. It was then the first wave of pain came, and he knew no matter what he wanted it was going to be a long night.

***  
Draco didn't know what to do. His Godfather had said that he should be able to help Harrison thought this but he didn't see how he was helping. Harrison was crying and every minute or so he would cry out signaling another round of pain. Draco hugged the boy close and tried his very best to calm him down but Harrison didn't seem to even hear him.   
Of course Harrison could hear him and was praying that even though he couldn't answer, Draco kept talking. He was saying so many nice things about how he could do and what a good boy he was. Things about how he couldn't live without Harrison and how everything was going to be ok. Harrison kept trying to remember that everything was going to be ok. Harrison started to notice little changes to his body, he almost felt himself shrinking but didn't know how that was possible because he was so small already. Draco was also worried about how small his mate was going to be. He realized that Harrison probably wouldn't get much bigger than he was right now, maybe he would make it to 4’10 but he doubted the boy would ever be taller than that. Partly due to the abuse he had been thought and partly because he was a submissive. Draco of course didn't know about the abuse, jut that his home life was not the best. He assumed that Harrison was just meant to be short. He was worried about losing Harrison in crowds, but he didn't mind how easy it would always be to carry his little love.

The other change Harrison could feel started in his head. Right on the top of his head he felt twin points of pain forming. It only got worse until Harrison screamed out and tried to grab his head. Draco kept his arms down and hugged him tighter, continuing to whisper to him about how good he was being. He knew that meant a lot to Harrison and so he would keep saying it.   
The pain reached the worst moment and two ears shot out of Harrison head while he continued to scream. After they came out Harrison stopped yelling but continued to sob. Draco also felt something move against his leg and realized that Harrison had also grown a tail in the process. Harrison was still in pain, but it had calmed a good amount and Draco figured that that was the hardest part of the change. He continued to whimper every time a wave of pain came. 

5 hours from when it started it finally stopped. Harrison lay on top of Draco exhausted and panting. He didn't know what to do now, all he wanted to do was fall asleep. 

“Draco, can I go to sleep. I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer.” Draco kept petting his head, avoiding the newly form ears assuming they were still sensitive, and said.

“Of course princess, it has been a long few days for you. Sleep know that I am with you and you are safe. I love you” Harrison muttered back a love you and as quickly asleep against Draco. He smiled to himself and continued to pet Harrion's. He felt himself getting sleepy too and knew soon he would join Harrison. I had been a big few days for everyone.  
***  
When to boys work up it happened slowly. They don't know how long they had been asleep but it was light outside meaning it had been at least a full night. They woke together and opened there eyes at the same time. Draco smiled at how cute a sleepy Harrison looked. Harrison smiled softly at him and said.

“Thank you for being with me yesterday Draco. I would have made it without you. It hurt so badly. I am happy it is over now.” Draco frowned at him and said.

“I am so sorry I couldn't protect you from it, I wanted to I really did but there was nothing I could do.” Harrison shook his head quickly. 

“No you did help, every time you spoke to me and touched me it was better than it was before. Thank you for being with me.” Draco smiled and hugged Harrison close to him.

“I will always be with you Harrison.” they sat in quite for a moment when Draco said.

“I like your change, it just made you cuter.” When Harrison looked confused he realized that his boy must not know what he gained last night. “Harrison you have ears now, and a tail.” He looked shocked and got up to run to the mirror across the room. He looked so upset that Draco ran after him asking what was wrong.

“Now I am even more of a freak! Draco I am so sorry I didn't know this was going to happen.” Draco hushed him gently and said.

“I just told you that I love them. They are so cute and I am happy you have them. It makes you special, just like me.” When Draco said that last part he calmed down. He wanted to be like Draco, and Draco was good so if this made him like Draco he must be good! He hugged Draco tight and said.

“If you like them then I like them too.” Draco smiled and pet his ears. Draco really did like them, they were black and watched his hair but had flicks of white in them. His tail was also black and white. It fit him, and it fit them. Harrison's hair color and his. They took a deep breath together and Draco knew that everything was going to be ok. Regardless of what had happened in the past, and no matter what was going to come at them, they would be ok. Draco leaned down and kissed Harrison head again, and knew he was correct when Harrison snuggled into him.  
***  
Dumbledore looked at Ron, and he knew that his plan had failed. Snape couldn't have done anything to Ron because the headmaster wouldn't allow him too. He still needed the boy if he was going to force Harry to do what he wanted. He knew that his plan was going to work, and if it didn't he wouldn't hesitate to take the entire wizarding world down. He would wait until next year to start his next idea. He wanted Harry to have a good wizarding base. He would continue to slowly charm him until he was sure that Harry would do his part in the plan. If he couldn't rule in light he would dominate in chaos.


End file.
